


Be Still My Beating Heart

by hawkeyesmyguy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesmyguy/pseuds/hawkeyesmyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the start of a story about Derek running into another past love. Rekindled romance kinda deal. It's no where near completion. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Beating Heart

Bianca didn't fully believe it until she saw it for herself. The lone woman stood before the imposing scorched skeleton of a house that had once been the Hale estate, the sight of the burned out husk felt like a knife to her gut. So nothing remained of the once powerful werewolf clan, just like the rumors said. But her family's information was not entirely correct, there were signs everywhere of recent activity around the half destroyed property. A fairly large battle between wolves had taken place here not long ago, rival packs trying to fill the hole left by the massacre of the Hales perhaps? Either way Bianca knew better than to proceed with anything less than utmost caution.

The slender woman adjusted the dark ray bans on her face and pulled her deep green hood back up to cover her blonde head, leaving the site of the ruined estate and searching the woods surrounding it for any signs that there might still be werewolves here. If there were, and if they were foolish enough to claim this territory for their own, she would make them pay personally for desecrating the Hale's memory. After that, she had bigger fish to fry.

\---  
Isaac groaned painfully as Erica landed a solid blow to his midsection, folding him up on the ground and he had to take a few slow breaths before he could stand again. The pretty blonde reached her hand out to help him up, a smirk on her full lips and he rolled his glowing yellow eyes at her as he stood and brushed the leaf litter off his side the best he could.

"I don't know why Derek has us running these drills. I mean we fought off a whole pack of alphas didn't we? Aren't we kind of... Past werewolf boot camp by now?" The tall werewolf mused, shaking out his shoulders preparing to continue sparring with his pack mates Erica and Boyd. 

"What I don't get is why we're stuck fighting each other while Derek gives all his attention to Scott. He's not even part of the pack, not really." Boyd growled, looking over several yards away where the Hale alpha was circling with Scott among the trees, both of them sporting fresh scratches and breathing hard, but Derek was keeping Scott firmly on the defensive.

"Hey, we couldn't have taken down those alphas without Scott's help. And Stiles'." Erica chimed in, making a passing swipe at Isaac but this time the taller wolf was quick enough to dodge it. She turned to smile at the only human attending this little werewolf field day, standing off to the side where Derek and Scott were fighting and with her keen sense of hearing she didn't miss the sarcastic comments Stiles was making as he watched the pair trade blows. Apparently he had been under the impression that Scott was going to do some lacrosse drills with him today, but instead he was stuck here watching werewolf WWE.

"Well, either way I think three hours of working out and sparring is enough for one Saturday, don't you?" Isaac panted, wiping the sweat from his brow and retracting his claws. Erica and Boyd nodded their agreement, trading friendly hand slaps and fist bumps for a job well done and turning to go back to where their alpha was fighting with their ally. 

It happened with no warning whatsoever. Not a single one of their heightened senses were triggered, just all the sudden all three of the betas were brought to the ground hard in succession. All they managed to see was a flash of green and a glint of silver dart past them as they struggled to process that they'd been attacked. 

Bianca came upon the pack fairly quickly, it looked like a group of new betas training together. The blonde easily flitted from tree to tree, knowing that she could move silently enough to strike without them ever realizing they were in danger. She could kill them easily, but it wasn't wisdom to do so until she knew for sure how many in number they were. She might be able to take out three betas with ease, but if they were part of a large group she didn't need a dozen angry wolves on her tail united in their thirst for vengeance. She glanced a little farther out and saw two more wolves fighting in the distance, and she sensed immediately by how he carried himself that the taller dark one was their alpha.

A devilish smile curved Bianca's full pretty lips. Well, three or thirty, if she just took out their alpha first, she could deal with the rest no matter how many there were. A pack without their alpha was lost and disjointed, easy pickings for someone like her. The blonde gathered herself and darted out from her hiding place at inhuman speeds, landing precise hits on each beta on their necks with her wickedly curved silver daggers specifically designed for dispatching werewolves. She purposefully just missed each vital spot, knowing the wounds would only slow them down but that was all she needed to catch their alpha alone and dispatch him, then she'd kill them at her leisure later.

Bianca swept past the other beta fighting her target slamming her dagger into the alpha's side before he even realized she was there, skidding to a stop several feet away and turning to face her enemy with her other knife still in hand and destined to sever the alpha's head from his shoulders. This ragtag group would pay for thinking themselves entitled to this land, the last resting place of the only person on earth who had ever meant anything to her.

"Derek! Are you all right? What the hell was that?" Scott yelled in alarm as he reeled in the face of the sudden attack. He had no idea how the woman standing behind Derek had managed to sneak up on them or how she could move so fast, all he knew was that the elder werewolf was suddenly fallen to one knee with a foot long knife sticking out of his ribcage, and from the way the wound was smoking it had to be silver or laced with wolfsbane maybe. Scott glanced to make sure Stiles was unharmed first, then growled at the hooded woman slowly approaching Derek with another curved blade in her hand.

Scott growled and lunged for her not sure what he was getting himself into but all he knew was he couldn't just stand there and let this stranger kill Derek, Stiles, or anyone else. He charged her but was stopped almost immediately, Derek himself reaching out and striking him squarely in the chest, sending the younger wolf sprawling several feet back in the leaves. 

"Derek! What's the matter with you? She's gonna-" Scott snarled, his yellow eyes flashing with anger and confusion but his voice trailed off as he watched the alpha yank the blade out with a pained growl and slowly stand. He heard the rustle of Boyd, Erica and Isaac rushing towards them but Derek snapped at them all to stay back, his eyes a vivid shade of ruby and they had no choice but to comply.

Bianca felt a chill sweep over her whole form as the tall dark alpha tossed her blade aside and stood, sure that she was seeing a ghost. Now that she was closer, there was no mistaking who this alpha was... But that was impossible. The blonde's hands began to tremble and she dropped her second knife, it's sharp tip sinking an inch or two into the dirt. He had gotten a little older since they last saw each other, a lot more powerful, but... The last confirmation she needed came in a glimpse of the triskele tattoo on his back she saw through a rip in his shirt. It had to be him, somehow, against all odds, it was him.

"Derek?" Bianca whispered in disbelief, everything else beyond the man who turned to face her in the clearing blotting out of her mind as their eyes met again for the first time in over ten years. Ten years of being locked up in that prison cell, believing he was dead, of blaming herself for his demise. And here he was, standing before her with an equally shocked expression on his handsome face.

 

It happened in little more than a heart beat, one minute they were fighting each other more for play and practice than anything as per Derek's request and the next they were being full on tested. Or that's how it seemed. His sharp canines expanded, thick claws exposing themselves as Derek transformed and instinct for battle kicked in.

His hazel green eyes morphing to a shade of red that made his irises glow. He couldn't get a sense of whether their attacker was coming or going with each strike they gave, roaring in pain as a silver blade drove into his side and while his body fought to heal it instantly it was no use. In his mind this was no hunter but they were handling someone well prepped in regards to their weaknesses even as a whole.

He was caught off guard and for Derek that almost never happened. His nails dug into the moistened dirt beside his knee, bracing himself to stand and he did quickly despite the pain in his side. He growled, ripping the blade from his flesh and getting to his feet once more. His gaze flashed to Scott who rallied just as impressively and in the same moment he lunged for the woman Derek tossed the blade aside and lifted his hand, landing a solid blow to Scott's chest.

Something was different... he counted the heart beats. Boyd, Erica, Scott and Stiles all accounted for but the fifth party outside of himself gave no indication of blood pumping in her veins. Derek snarled at Scott's objection and kept his teeth bared to the other betas, "Stay back!" He hissed with such force one could almost feel the trees tremble and the ground shake benath their feet.

Stiles was really starting to hate this whole wolf boy thing... Scott was one thing but Derek was on a whole other field entirely. "What..." The only human surrounding panted, pointing his finger as he helped Scott to his feet with his free hand, "What is that? What is he doing?" Stiles questioned his best friend as if he might know more than him because quite frankly he did more often than not nowadays.

They watched as Derek claws retracted and the fur on his face started to fade to his usual scruffed cheeks again. Derek's heart raced for an entirely different reason now, eyes reverting back to their usual shade but still he was full of disbelief at the sight before him. "Bia." He confirmed more than questioned, huffing a bit to catch his breath as the wound in his side reminded him he was alive.

The beautiful blonde looked almost exactly the same but her eyes told a longer story... She had been through more, perhaps suffered along the way for ten long years. He ignored the throbbing in his side as she stepped forward carefully at first as if fearing he might still try to put her to rest but that wasn't the case. "You're supposed to be dead." He mumbled around another strained breath.

Bianca smiled at him and though a little strained it was kind. She nodded and reminded him with a laugh that she was, pointing out that he was supposed to have been in the same condition. Derek said nothing and within seconds they were in each other's space, his hands grasping hee hipsand hers gripping his face and neck to keep him pinned as their lips collided. He devoured her despite theie audience, almost forgetting entirely what just occurred on the field between all of them as he kissed her for the first time in a decade.

"I'm not sure which I'm more confused about... Derek smiling or the fact that he's sort of making out with the woman who just tried to murder us." Stiles commented lowly, letting go of Scott's hoodie when the man straightened out completely. "Oh okay... Well I feel like we're interrupting." He said, closing one eye and wincing a little at the grunts Derek gave as he kissed at their attacker.

Derek finally broke his lips from hers, cupping a large hand over her dirty cheek. "How?" He whispered down to her, his brow pressed lightly to hers, refusing to fully break contact from the woman before him.

 

Bianca slowly approached, her mind still struggling to accept what her eyes were showing her. She plucked her dark sunglasses from her face, blinking a bit in the bright morning light but not removing her gaze from his for an instant. She got within arms length of him and he muttered a comment about her being dead, prompting a smile to form on her face.

"I am dead, fourpaws. And I could say the same for you." Bianca whispered around a little laugh, all but leaping into his embrace and in the space of the next breath they were clashing together. She threw her arms around his corded neck, feeling the solidness of his muscled frame pressed against her and the tight grip of his hands on her hips. He felt every bit as good as she remembered and more, he had grown taller, broader and stronger in their time apart and it set her body on fire to have him in her arms again. 

His kiss was fierce and demanding but she kept pace with him, angling her head back and forth as they tasted each other and swallowed each other's desperate little noises of desire and disbelief. They broke apart after a moment, both gasping for breath and he muttered a single word that encompassed a thousand questions at once. She knew them all because she wanted to know the exact same things about him. He kept his brow pressed to hers and she didn't pull back, almost physically incapable of breaking contact with her wolf now that she'd found him again.

Her bright hazel eyes flickered back and forth between his and she carded her fingers through his raven hair at either side of his head but he didn't flinch at the way her dark painted nails were filed into sharp points. They stood locked together for another moment saying nothing while she tried to find her voice in the maelstrom of emotions swirling inside her.

"I escaped the Red Court's prison... I severed all ties with them. I... I never imagined you could still be alive." Bianca exclaimed breathlessly. tipping her chin up to kiss him again, more to prove to herself that he really existed than anything. He growled softly into the contact and she lost herself in his warmth, feeling his heartbeat and hearing his blood pumping in his veins testifying to her that he was every bit as real as she hoped.

"What the hell is going on?" Isaac hissed as the three assaulted betas came to stand by Scott and Stiles, still in pain from their respective wounds but rallied enough to be good and pissed about being attacked and confused that said attacker turned around and was practically climbing their alpha in front of them. Scott turned to meet Isaac's gaze and shrugged, wincing a bit when all the betas and Stiles looked at him expecting an answer.

"I don't... I don't know, don't look at me!" Scott huffed, turning back and narrowing his dark eyes curiously as he caught the mystery woman murmuring something about a 'Red Court' whatever that was. The thing that worried him the most wasn't what he was hearing from her however, it was what he wasn't hearing. They watched for another moment, the intensity of the way she and Derek were kissing made it feel awkward but none of the seemed to be able to look away.

Stiles nudged his shoulder, asking him what he was thinking about the woman giving Derek mouth to mouth and even though Scott still had no idea what to think, he met his best friend's eyes, "I'm not sure. Something's wrong though." He uttered, his eyes flicking back to the alpha and... Whatever he was making out with in front of them. Stiles asked him what he meant and Scott shook his head as if in opposition to the proof his own ears were giving him, "She... Doesn't have a heartbeat." He reported, his animal instinct pressing him to take out what the wolf in him perceived as an unnatural threat.

Bianca and Derek broke apart again at the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat, bringing the pair reluctantly back to reality outside of each other. Bianca still kept her arms around her lost lover as she turned her head to look at his pack that were now slowly approaching in a semi-circle, matching looks of confusion and suspicion on all their faces.

Her delicate brow crinkled curiously as she looked them all up and down, a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of her full pout. "Derek, you had pups. They're adorable." She murmured in an amused tone, her hazel gaze pausing on one boy in particular. "Except that one. Is he a prospective recruit?" She asked turning her face back up to Derek's and smiling at him. Not only had he survived, but now he was an alpha with his own budding pack? Her lover was full of surprises.

The human she had singled out seemed a little offended by her comment but she paid his bluster no mind, forcing herself to take a half step back from Derek's frame when it was obvious they were all waiting for an explanation from their alpha. "Derek, we should get them out of here. It's not going to be safe out in the open very soon." Bianca warned as he stared the human boy down. His attention returned to her when she spoke and she knew he at least had an inkling of what she was referring to.

"I'd say it's already pretty unsafe, we did just get attacked by you after all. Derek, what's going on? Who is she? What is she?" Scott snipped, putting a steadying hand on Isaac's shoulder when the tall beta took a half-step forward, all of them felt uneasy in this woman's presence even if they couldn't articulate why.

Derek finally broke away fully from his long lost lover, resisting his urge to nuzzle his nose with hers when those kinds of affections would be noted by the pack members currently surrounding them in wonder. He gave a crooked little grin, about the best a Hale could muster even in the presence of her after so long. “What kind of alpha would I be without a few trainees?” He questioned, letting her go as they both turned more fully towards the betas partly encircling them with Stiles flanking Scott as usual.

“No actually. The whole painful mutation of my cells, possibility of dying slowly from a bite, and glowing eyes thing doesn’t really appeal to me all that much but I do make good moral support. Though uhh… Times like this the super human speed and healing powers would come in handy thank you very much.” Stile muttered, trying to maintain eye contact with the woman but quickly feeling defeated by the sharp gaze she had. He turned his head and played it off as if he said nothing at all, clearing his throat a little and nodding firmly at Scott’s questioning. “The what seems more important.”

Derek shot their human stray a glare sometimes feeling he put up with too much of Stiles, wondering in the back of his mind if Scott’s loyalty was entirely worth the extra weight hooked on his leg so to speak. He knew what Bianca was referring to, someone or a group of vampires from the Red Court were likely sent out to find her. She must have escaped from wherever it was they were keeping her, unless there was more to her running back to Beacon Hills. Outside of looking for revenge against those who caused the death of the Hale’s minus Derek that was.

“You’re going to get a hell of a lot worse than her if that’s even possible if we don’t move on.” The alpha began, squaring his shoulders and stepping in part in front of the woman, ensuring his betas backed down. “She’s someone from my past—“ He glared at Stiles again who cut him off with a scoff that sounded like something along the lines of ‘Well clearly’. He growled lowly and the other man made a face at him in annoyance but understanding, raising his hands in defeat to Derek. “Her name is Bianca and she’s a vampire.” His voice lowered, anticipating something of an uproar at his starting explanation.

“Oh great. That’s great. The rivalry of all rivalries and here you two are making out in the middle of the woods. Cool.” Stiles mumbled, starting to pull back from the group and feeling a little more on edge now. He ran his hands up and down his jeans to clear them of sweat from nerves and adrenaline. “Next headline: Derek Hale screwing Sasquatch.”

The Alpha rolled his eyes at his comments, “Are you done?” He demanded, waiting for Stiles to verbally answer that he was so he knew for certain the kid understood his need for him to shut up. “Good. Now I suggest we start running because unlike hunters and other werewolves we aren’t going to hear her clan coming. In case you three haven’t noticed, no beating heart.” He indicated to Bianca standing beside him, “The Red Court, her little… family she’s come from if you will, left Beacon Hills a decade ago and as far as I knew they killed her and any number of vampires that knew about the two of us. When my family was burned to ash they assumed that meant me too so they stopped looking for me, stopped fighting for my head and I laid low. They’re going to know where she’s gone and whether I’m here or not they’re not going to be happy.”

“I don’t know about you but one silver blade to the stomach is about the line for me.” Derek shrugged, giving them all a look and almost daring them to go against him even if in his mind he knew she wasn’t the best decision. Bianca muttered an apology in her smooth accent just beside his shoulder and he smiled again. “Wouldn’t be the worst thing you’ve done to me now would it?” He reminded with a little arch in his brow, making her lips curl up at the corners.

“I don’t wanna know.” Stiles cringed a bit, shaking his head insistently and pulling his keys from his pocket to head back to his old jeep. “Don’t flatter yourself big guy, I just prefer life over death when given the option.” He said, not missing the pleased look on Derek’s face to see that he was following his instructions despite not being a part of his pack.

 

"The house won't do, Derek. It's threshold is broken." Bianca advised, knowing he understood she meant his family's desecrated estate. The alpha glanced down at her and nodded solemnly, assuring her he had an alternative. He doled out orders to his pack efficiently, and Bianca couldn't help the pleased little smirk tugging at her lips watching him adapt to his reality being turned on its head and leading his pack. He told Scott and Stiles to go home, ordering the rest of his pack to head back to 'the cabin.'

It was obvious that the betas were all still reeling, skeptical of Derek's decision to trust her not understanding fully their history, but still they complied with his order. It was Scott and Stiles who spoke against him, and Bianca practically could see Derek's hackles rising as the human Stiles insisted that they couldn't just go home now without knowing any more about what was going on.

Scott thumped Stiles' chest to silence him, but still knowing his friend had a point he pressed the alpha for more information before just jumping when Derek told him to. "You can't just drop a bomb like that on us and send us home Derek. We're coming back to the cabin too, if there's a threat coming here I need to know what it is." The younger werewolf insisted, and he was pretty sure it was only Derek's haste to get out of the open as soon as possible that made him simply comply with what Scott said with no argument. He simply told them to hurry in a terse tone, taking the hand of the woman beside him and in the blink of an eye they disappeared, running for the old cabin Derek had moved into that was a few miles south of the old Hale house.

"Vampire? Is he serious?" Scott exclaimed after the pair took off, rushing with Stiles back to his beat up jeep so they could get to the cabin as well. Stiles seemed far less phased by the revelation than he was, rather than being floored by the fact that they'd just found out the iconic fanged creatures existed, he was focused almost entirely on the fact that said vampire and Derek hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other.

"Dude, is that really important right now? She's a friggin' vampire. And apparently more vampires are coming here. Or did you miss that?" Scott berated his friend, sighing when Stiles didn't immediately answer him. "You're picturing making out with her, aren't you?" He asked in a half amused, half annoyed tone, shaking his head at his friend's response.

\---  
Bianca matched her pace to Derek's, arriving with him moments later in front of a two story rustic home hidden among the trees much like his family's old house had been. She could see his three betas peering out at them through the windows on the main level and she couldn't help but feel a sense of responsibility for the way the world as they knew it was about to come crashing down.

"Poor things. They're not ready for this." She mused, sighing sadly and letting Derek drape his arm around her shoulders and draw her in against his body once more. He agreed with her thought, but promised that they would get them ready, no matter what he and his pack would help protect her from her pursuers. Bianca's insides clenched and she stopped him at the foot of the porch steps, turning in his grasp to look up at his face.

"No Derek, you don't understand. It's not just my family's goons tracking me we have to worry about. This is far bigger than just you or me... War is coming." Bianca whispered so as not to be heard by the betas inside. His brow furrowed at her words and she slid her hands up Derek's chest and along his neck up to cup the scruffy sides of his face. "There's so much I have to tell you..." Bianca murmured, her voice faltering with emotion and he cut her off by sealing his mouth to hers once more. The blonde shivered against him, melting at his touch and feeling every moment they'd spent apart in his kiss. They broke apart finally at the sound of the boy Stiles' jeep rolling up to the house, composing themselves at least marginally when the pair of teenagers joined them at the steps.

They all went inside and Bianca took in the sparse surroundings, feeling all eyes on her and grinning to herself, trying to push down the impulse every cell in her body was currently flooded with to forget all the terrifying things bearing down on them for now and lose herself in her lover that she could still hardly believe was alive after all this time.

"So. Let me get this straight. This bitch almost kills us, then almost sucks your face off, and now you're telling us that she's a vampire? How can that be possible? I mean at least werewolves are still... Living creatures. How can she be a vampire?" Erica sputtered once they were all inside and Derek quickly locked the door behind them. Bianca spun on her booted heel at the young girl's words, understanding her skepticism but wanting to ensure that she and all of Derek's pack to this very seriously.

"Oh it's very simple really." Bianca murmured, her voice just above a whisper yet it carried a piercing note to it that caused every other person in the room to go still and silent. "I was born in London, March third in the year of our lord 1809. I was the illegitimate child of a seamstress and a fishmonger, so you can imagine how glamorous my childhood was. I nearly died of consumption when I was nineteen..." Bianca continued in her almost musical tone, slowly stepping closer to Erica who couldn't have moved a muscle under her gaze even if she'd wanted to.

"But then I really died." Bianca punctuated her sentence by revealing just a small dose of her true nature, her bright hazel eyes clouding over completely with a deep glassy blood red hue. "By being bitten on the throat and having every. Last. Drop of blood drained from my body. Last scar I ever got." The vampire noted, craning her head slightly to the side to reveal twin pale marks on her jugular vein. 

"And after that, I had the blood of an undead predator force fed to me, until I breathed anew but my heart was forever stilled. Sentenced to an eternity of blood lust and pain, no longer part of this world but doomed to walk it forever." She finished, using all her vampiric influence to impress on Erica especially the fear she had felt when she was first changed, it was a sensation that she would never forget herself no matter how many centuries she might endure.

The young blonde werewolf couldn't muster the will to respond under Bianca's blood red stare, her breathing shallow and broken and a single tear escaped down her cheek. The vampire sighed and relaxed her influence on the girl, letting her eyes go back to normal and reaching out to gently brush back a few stray gold locks from Erica's face behind her ear. "There is a wide, fierce world out there little one. And it will chew you up and spit you out if you don't learn to face it with your eyes open. I can help you do that, and so can Derek and your pack. Please don't call me a bitch again, love." She added with a smirk as she turned away from the young blonde.

The rest of betas were utterly silent as Bianca paced back to Derek, and she chuckled a bit in her throat when she felt how tense his frame was as she slid her hands up his chest. So she had been right to intervene quickly when the girl had mouthed off to her, she had a feeling that she had spared Erica a worse reprimand from her alpha if Bianca hadn't put her in her place herself. Derek's arms came to rest naturally around her once more, and she turned in his grip to rest her back against his front like they had done years ago all the time. He hadn't forgotten either, resting his head atop hers just like he always had, it was almost as if they had only been apart ten minutes rather than ten years.

Much to Bianca's amusement, it was once again the human 'member' of the pack that was able to break the silence first. He sarcastically congratulated her on her 'magic trick' and how good she looked for her age, but brought up that they were all here for more answers about the threat that she had mentioned in the woods. The vampire nodded at his comments, but before she could start to explain Derek spoke in a stern tone. He told them all that the main thing for them to focus on now was the small group of vampires who would be coming to retrieve Bianca, and that they would be starting intense training first thing in the morning specifically on how to fight vampires.

Bianca understood why he wasn't giving his pack the whole story yet, wanting them sharp and focused on learning how to defend themselves and work together under this new threat without the fear of a nearly indomitable foe looming on the horizon. Still, they were going to have to find out about the Black Court eventually as well. Nearly all the teens in the room piped up with questions the second he finished speaking, but he snapped back at them that for now they all needed to focus on what was immediately in front of them, and get a good night's rest because tomorrow was going to be hell.

“Alright well good job on the whole magic act. A-plus there. Ten of ten.” Stiles muttered a little over the whole playing games thing despite what she was or who she was. “You look great for your age by the way.” He said, giving her a thumbs up to further his statement, “Super hot but uhh you know we’re looking more for answers about the threat you mentioned earlier. The one, might I add that you sort of dragged back into Beacon Hills in the first place thanks.” He slapped his hand over his opposite fist and back peddled a little away from them not out of fear so much as his inability to stand still long.

“What we need to do—Or rather what you all need to do is focus on the small group of vampires that will come for Bianca specifically. We will begin training tomorrow first thing in the morning. I want to see everyone up and ready to learn to fight off vampires. Bianca has a lot of experience and she can show you as well as I can.” Derek cut in before his lover still loose in his grasp could speak up. “Enough.” He barked again at his pack members, ensuring to keep them in line, his eyes flickering between the lot of them, feeling Bia’s fingers curl around his wrist though she knew he wasn’t one to lose control so easily.

He ensured they were quiet and focused on his words now, glancing to each member in turn with a serious look in his eyes. “You’ll learn what you need to as we go. Tonight you’ll rest because tomorrow will be your first glimpse of Hell.” He told them sternly, not missing the little curve of a smile Bianca was wearing as he addressed his pack and their stray. Scott huffed but nodded with the others, Isaac, Boyd and Erica all quickly retreating to the lower quarters of the cabin that had been converted into rooms as well as a fair space for rougher nights like full moons should any of them forget how to hold onto their control.

He glared at Scott until the beta grasped his friend by the back of his shirt and tugged him once with enough insistence that he understood it was time to go for real. Derek waited until the door closed, hearing the others murmuring between themselves as they got settled and tried to comprehend what was happening not to mention that their alpha was in part keeping them in the dark. He looked at Bia who smiled at him amusingly, bringing up how harsh he was with his pups. “If I go easy on them then I’m not fulfilling my role as Alpha.” He said, letting her go so she could turn around in his arms.

He starred at her for a good long while, both of them silent as he reached one hand up and brushed his thumb over her cheek ever so softly while he cupped her face. His brow furrowed, trying to replay the events in his head, to remember their good bye to one another and try and fill in the gap on his own as to how she was even here before him just now. He remained distracted even as she commented on how ‘grown up’ he had become, the almighty alpha she teased him. “You should stop talking.” Derek muttered, making her grin broaden as he bent his head knowing one of few ways to end her jokes.

His lips pressed to hers just like before, like he had done a thousand times over and here he had missed out on so many other kisses like this for a decade of his life. Her mouth popped open and he followed her, their tongues brushing together intimately as he tasted her and her alone. His eyes closed, enjoying the blissfully sweet moment between the two of them, his free hand brushing over her hip again as their bodies aligned more fully and he tilted his head for a better angle. They had so much to talk about and he had a thousand things he wanted to say to her since the very moment he let her fingers go that day but right now words slipped from both their minds.

Bianca mewled, giggling softly against his lips and he pulled back without opening his eyes to question what was funny and she commented on his ability to run off his pack so he could have her. He sighed, “Well excuse me if after ten years of craving someone like you and finally having you back in any form, I want a little space and alone time.” He replied, trying not to sound too irritated but she must have caught that, muttering his name and draping her arms around his neck again, her nails scratching the back of his neck in the way that always made him get the chills. He growled lowly, looking down at her again finally and no sooner did her lips collide with his once again.

Derek winced a little in pain as his still slow healing side was jarred when he scooped her up, barely making her even pause to apologize. He shook his head just slightly and carried her the few feet over to the wall of the front room they currently housed, grasping her thighs and keeping her wrapped around him as tightly as possible as his lips trailed over her cheek to her jaw and down her neck. Telling her without words just how much he missed her.

 

Bianca turned in her lover's arms, looking up at him and sighing with a measure of relief as he held her face in his large hands and considered her for several quiet moments. She could see the faraway gaze in his eyes that told her he was remembering the past, the slight furrow to his dark brows made her sure he was recalling their last farewell that until now both of them had thought final in every sense of the word.

"Well look at you, Derek. You got taller." She laughed lightly, not quite pulling him out of his reverie and so she leaned closer into him and spoke in a more direct tone, "You grew up well from the boy I knew. Mr. Big Bad Wolf, the indomitable alpha-" She went on till Derek hushed her by sealing his lips to hers, the light contact quickly boiling over into something hungry and heated. Bianca had dreamed of this every day over the last decade in captivity, the memory of his kiss, his scent, the way his heart raced in his chest when they touched. It had been both the sweetest and bitterest retreat for her when her maker or one of his lackeys made a playground of her body, beating her till she broke and bleeding her till she nearly disintegrated away into dust. She couldn't help the desperate mewl that escaped her throat feeling the real thing again.

Bianca could hear his pups in the level below them discussing the evening's events, particularly their distaste for their alpha essentially sending them to their beds like petulant children so that 'mommy and daddy could have alone time' together. It made her giggle in spite of herself and Derek questioned her amusement though it was clear he was only half focused on her answer as his hands continued to peruse her body, sending goosebumps up and down her creamy skin.

"Oh nothing fourpaws. It just makes a girl feel so precious when her man uses his alpha mojo to run his pack off for a chance at lifting her skirt." She tittered, hearing the blatant irritation in his voice when he answered, probably mostly put there by hearing the comments his betas were making about her below them. She cocked her head to one side, not wanting him to focus on that right now. It was only natural for them not to trust her right away after all. But considering how cruelly she and Derek had been punished simply for loving each other, it made sense that her wolf still felt raw when it came to anything negative being spoken about them being together.

"Derek..." The blonde murmured in a soothing tone, dragging her sharpened nails along his smooth warm skin. Her wolf refocused from his ire back to how she was touching him and she grinned encouragingly at him before kissing him deeply. His hands slid down her sides to grip beneath her ass, easily lifting her up but she didn't miss the way he flinched in pain from the deep wound she'd administered to his side earlier.

"Gods Derek, I'm so sorry... If I'd realized sooner it was you, I would never..." Bianca uttered as he carried her from the entryway across to prop her back against the wall, her voice trailing off when he wordlessly brushed off her apology and started nuzzling into her neck. His dark scruff tickled her alabaster skin and his teeth bit down on the point where her neck and shoulder met, sending thrills up and down her whole figure. She clung to him as he held her suspended off the floor, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other hand carding through his thick raven hair as he grazed on her neck, the little growls he was making driving her desire up every bit as much as the way he was touching her.

Bianca could feel his arousal pressing against her center and she ground against him, the friction making both of the moan despite the layers of clothing still between them. She clawed at his tattered shirt ripping it the rest of the way off of him, figuring it was basically a lost cause anyhow. Her hands splayed over his bare muscled chest and arms, her hazel eyes tracing over every hard line and defined edge of him. He pressed his brow back to hers and pushed back into her motions, driving them both higher and she shivered a bit under his intensely predatory stare. It was true, he really had grown up since they're last meeting, she could see that he carried a great weight on his shoulders, pain and guilt that had formed hard edges in his eyes where softness had been before.

"My heart," Bianca whispered, calling him by her old term of endearment, "Can you ever forgive me for not coming to find you sooner? For giving up hope that somehow you were still alive?" She asked, her smooth voice fracturing slightly with emotion. Derek hushed her, assuring her there was nothing to forgive, that the only thing that mattered to him was that she was here with him now. He kissed her tenderly and she squeezed her eyes shut tight, but still a few traitorous tears managed to slip from her dark lashes.

Her wolf broke from her after a moment, moving to kiss away the tears staining her cheeks and Bianca's regret was burned away for the moment by her mounting need to have him, all of him, once more. She pushed against the wall and he took a half step back, setting her down and his hands went for his jeans while she tugged her hooded jacket off followed by her top. The second more of her creamy skin was accessible Derek's hands were roaming all across it, making her shiver and mewl as his warm palms slid up her ribs and over the swell of her breasts. He slipped his hands around to her back to unclasp her black lacy bra while hers scraped down his defined abs to the fastening of his low-slung jeans.

She quickly pushed his pants and black boxers off his hips, humming with want at the sight of his thick throbbing length fully hard for her. Derek discarded her bra and stepped back into her space, her back bumping the wall again while he made similarly short work of shedding her jeans and panties from her body. Bianca grinned up at him fiercely, hopping back up into his arms suddenly and making a sympathetic noise as he groaned with a mix of want and pain as he caught her, the injury in his side still giving him trouble.

"Aw, still sore my love? Don't worry, I'll kiss it better and take all your pain away..." Bianca panted, groaning lightly as Derek gripped her firmly, pressing against her pinning her between the wall and his bare frame. She scratched her nails up the back of his neck and gripped his hair, pulling him into a fervent kiss and grinding her bare sex against his. She swallowed his low growls as she made him slick with her want, her legs wrapped around his middle squeezing him tighter in anticipation as he rocked back against her, his hardness stimulating her clit making her see stars.

Bianca tipped her head back against the wall, panting raggedly and running her hands down to drape around his neck. "Closer..."She murmured desperately, moaning with want as he stepped forward, pressing as tightly to her as possible but still she wished she had a way of climbing inside his skin with him after so long apart. She wrapped all her limbs around his frame, crying out as he finally guided himself inside her. It was familiar and yet brand new at the same time, her body remembering the way he filled her up and her mind swept away in the rush of actually being able to experience it again.

"Oh God Derek... You feel so good, ah!" Bianca mewled, undulating against him as much as she could with how tightly pinned Derek had her to the wall, clenching her walls around his thick length as he moved inside her. His hard chest pressing against her full breasts added more sensation to her building pleasure and she tugged his head up by his hair to kiss him again, trying to get every single bit of contact with him as possible.

After several moments Derek craned his head back to gasp for air, and Bianca grinned at the ruby tint in his eyes and the way his canines had become more pronounced as his own pleasure grew. "There's my big bad wolf." Bianca giggled, moaning loudly as he growled and thrust up into her harder and faster in response to her words.

Derek tensed and groaned as he finally guided himself to her heat, swearing his vision blurred out at the feeling of being surrounded by her once more. It didn’t matter what he tried, how many partners he had no one else compared to the connection he held with Bianca. He buried himself deep inside her body, letting her adjust for a moment or two before starting a slow and deliberate pace between them.

He moaned her name softly, his body and mind remembering just how good she felt, how well they knew each other’s bodies. He aligned their frames as closely as he could, their bodies in full contact nearly all over, craving being tight against her. Their lips collided and he growled into her mouth, trying to keep up with her until she was swallowing down every breath and making it harder for him to keep pace. He broke away and gasped for air, his dark eyes glowing red and his teeth extending as his gaze lifted to hers.

He pinned her harder against the wall, bracing her shoulders and back and gripping her hips, his sharp nails slowly biting into the flesh along her thighs as he slammed up into her harder and faster. Derek growled roughly at her, recalling the enjoyment she got from his more primal side. He smirked through his mouthful of fangs, giving her a good show and not missing the hungry way she was watching him take her like he was.

He dragged one hand up her side, knowing full well she could keep herself locked in place around him and she did just so as he cupped one side of her face, giving a little shake of his head in indication that it was his lead she would follow for now. “Easy, Bia.” He panted, taking his free hand and tugging at her own fingers, urging her grasp just over his vein pulsing in his neck, craning his head so she could see and feel it and she closed her eyes, very clearly listening to his beating heart and feeling every thump against his flesh as he took her.

Derek’s fingers curled around the side of her throat, tugging her down to him and pressing his brow to hers and watching her lips part as she cried his name, all but begging for more so he gave into her, taking her rigorously and throbbing within her body. “I missed you. Every flawless part of you, Bia.” He whispered, his tone far deeper and more ragged in his partial wolf form. He felt her flutter around him, their pleasure mounting together and she shakily cried his name once more making him growl as she lost it and he quickly followed, coming deep within her body and riding out his high until he was spent.

He chuckled airily as their bodies slowed to a stop, both of them trying to catch their breath as her eyes flickered opened and up to meet his gaze. He smiled and bent to kiss her slow and sweet, urging his wolf side down for the time being enough to enjoy the moment with his lover once more, the pain in his side forgotten for the time being. “Still worried about me making the pack scurry off?” He sighed, laughing at her quick answer as their lips crashed together again, devouring each other even as he slipped from her body and started walking them back to his room, paying no mind to the clothes they left behind.

The alpha turned into his doorway, rotating their frames and dropping her down on the bed, following her just as smoothly. He toppled over her, kissing her languidly once more and grinning as she pushed at his shoulder to urge him to lie on his back, taking position above him and straddling his hips. Derek laid back and traced his hand up and down her thighs to her sides, watching her when she broke her lips from his and simply taking another moment to admire her frame. She grinned down at him and asked if he liked what he saw, making him chuckle a bit in his throat, “What’s with the stupid questions?” He murmured, watching her arch down into his hand so he could continue brushing her skin like he wanted. “Of course I like what I see.” He whispered even softer this time, trailing his hand up to brush her blonde hair aside and over her shoulder.

“I see the woman my heart beats for sitting in my lap, gazing down at me like nothing’s changed. She’s as alive as she can be and as sexy as ever. What’s not to like?” He mused aloud, “I’ve got a decade of making up to do.” Derek smirked, grasping her thigh and slipping his free hand between their bodies to work her clit with his fingertips like he knew she liked, watching her face contort as soon as he touched her.

 

Bianca hovered on her hands and knees above her lover, his loving words like a soothing balm on her raw heart. She never imagined she would hear him speak to her again, touch her again, be here solid and warm beneath her again. His hand slid between her legs and she shivered as his fingertips brushed over her clit in a rapid circle, canting her hips down against his hand to increase the sensation.

"Mmm damn your hands my love." Bianca cursed breathlessly, little mewls of pleasure falling from her parted lips as he worked her. She craned her head down and kissed him deeply, tasting him and feeling his growing need for her in the way he responded in turn. She pulled her head back just enough to speak, her lips brushing lightly against his as she spoke, "You remind me of what it feels like... To be alive. You've always been my heart. You always will be." Bianca whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth and trailing down to his throat, nipping lightly at his neck and drinking in his intoxicating scent.

Bianca could feel her pleasure nearing it's peak once more under his clever fingers, but she craved even more from him than that physical release. Her heightened senses were enveloped in the tempting music of his blood pumping through his veins, her body resonating with the strong, rapid beating of his heart as if his life force was literally permeating her to her core. 

"Do you remember... The promise you made me?" Bianca moaned, gasping a bit as he plunged his fingers inside her body, stroking her walls and pressing his palm to her tingling clit. Derek grunted roughly in response, tipping his jaw up to grant her better access to his throat telling her without words that he knew exactly what she was referring to. "That I could take from you... Whenever I needed to?" She continued in a thready voice, her clear hazel eyes flooding red and her shiny white canines extending to barely press against his tanned skin. 

His whole body tensed as her fangs lightly pricked him, she could feel his renewed erection brushing against her belly and Bianca grinned lightly knowing that he wanted this almost as badly as she did. Her vampiric powers allowed her to make the feeding process an extremely pleasurable one, but she'd always gotten the sense that Derek liked her taking from him whether she dialed up his arousal or not. Bianca had sworn off live feeding years ago, and while bagged blood sustained her it didn't satiate her need to feed, to draw fresh blood from a warm living body. Derek had offered himself to her to fulfill that need, and it had made living off reheated bagged blood bearable.

As a wolf Derek's blood gave her no sustenance, but still he tasted far sweeter than any human blood she'd ever had, for the simple reason that she could always feel his love for her strongest when she fed from him. Giving up one's lifeblood was the most intimate act a person could perform for another in her world, and the fact that he was still ready and willing to do this for her after all this time filled her with such relief and happiness she could hardly stand it.

"May I?" Bianca breathed against his throat, knowing he was willing but wanting to hear him say the words. Derek growled out his consent, tangling the fingers of his free hand in her hair and panting her name like a prayer, it was all she needed to hear. The blonde sank her sharp fangs deep into his neck, moaning in ecstasy as his warm blood spilled from his wounds and over her tongue. Derek shuddered and groaned beneath her, the rhythm of his hand working her faltering and she reached down to steady his hand, riding his strong fingers feeling her climax about to unravel her.

Bianca greedily devoured him, biting him hard again when her first puncture wounds closed up on their own making him groan and jolt. She felt her instinct to drain him dry rearing up but it was easy to keep it at bay, her love for him far stronger than her instinct to feed. His wounds healed again and she raised her head up to meet his glowing ruby eyes, smiling and crying out his name as she shattered above him, licking his blood from the corners of her full lips and savoring his sweetness in tandem with the pleasure he gave her.

Bianca mewled when his hand slipped from inside her, craning her head back down to his neck, her eyes still crimson. "More..." She murmured, biting into the point where his neck and shoulder met, much harder and deeper to get him to bleed enough when not going after a vein directly. Derek flinched and roared, his claws extending in response and digging int her thigh and the back of her neck but she paid it no mind as she fed from him voraciously, using her power to draw more of his blood to the surface.

Bianca felt the warm burst of her lover coming against her belly as she fed on him, smirking against his bloodied flesh as she let his wounds close for the time being. He heard him curse under his breath as he came, his grip on her relaxing as he came down and she softly kissed her way up his throat leaving little red lip marks till her pout was clean by the time she got to his lips.

"I think... This alpha status of yours has made you taste even better, my heart." Bianca commented in a ragged whisper, her eyes clearing back to their hazel hue as she came down from both her orgasm and her high from drinking from him.

Derek knew exactly what she wanted, what he was offering to her, growling low in his throat as he prepped himself, his pulse rising and his mind racing. It was something he had missed, she could get him going within a few seconds flat whether she added to it with feeding or not. His large hand came up to the side of her head, grasping at her hair and tugging her to urge her to take what she wanted from him but she waited until his verbal consent, something they sort of silently agreed to. “All yours.” He muttered, pulling her lips to his neck, “Bia…” He breathed, wanting her to taste him like she used to.

He crooked his fingers deeper inside of her body, working her faster until she bit into his flesh, the wound almost instantly healing as he groaned. His touch faltered as his pleasure rose, focusing more on her feasting on him quite literally rather than what he was doing to her himself. She canted her hips against his hand, reminding him without words what he had been doing and he let her ride his fingers in earnest, fighting down his pleasure that drew near with every drop of blood she managed to drain from his body.

Bianca rode out her high above him, coming around his fingers and he quickly withdrew just as her teeth sunk into his flesh again, making him roar like the animal he was, growling deeply as she pleaded for more. His claws extended instantly, grasping her frame and digging into her neck and thigh in return, scratching into her cool flesh and leaving marks of his own just like the old days. He felt her abilities coming to the surface, affecting him more than she might have meant them to and he moaned roughly in his throat, coming against her belly with his chest heaving with every breath. 

The Alpha cursed as he came down slowly from his pleasure, feeling her teeth pull from his flesh and knowing she was finished for the moment. He panted hard against her skin, seeing her lips and teeth still lightly stained but it was never something that bothered him in the least. He liked knowing that it was his blood of all things, that she got some form of satisfaction from feeding off him even if it didn’t exactly sustain her. He pressed his lips to hers and her words, kissing her slowly and using his hand to wipe the come from her belly, clearing it on his sheets nonchalantly.

Bianca laughed at him and he grinned, “You like the taste of power, huh?” He teased a little, pulling her down with him and kissing at her skin while they both settled from their pleasures. He cupped her face and drew her to him so their foreheads could press together, resting with her above him happily and locking his gaze to hers. “Did you expect me to be bitter?” He asked, sighing as she laid over him and pressed her ear and cheek to his broad chest, knowing she was listening closely to his heart beat only this time it wasn’t out of heat and lust but out of neediness to have that source of comfort he thought.

Derek ran his hands up her back and through her blonde hair, kissing the top of her head, trying to keep his own emotions in check as they cuddled up together. “I told myself every day I would let you go. No matter what happened, I’d let you go… If that kept you safer.” He mumbled quietly, letting her nuzzle into him further, “Thousands of days and in less than an hour I broke that.” He laughed a little, making her smile, he could feel it in the firmness of her cheeks. He tugged her chin up once more, kissing her slowly and admiring the sight of her lying bare over him, their limbs tangled together. He knew they had a lot to talk about but now didn’t seem the right time, wanting a few more sweet moments of reuniting with his lover.

"I like the taste of you." Bianca murmured in response, feeling a sense of satisfaction from feeding on her lover that she couldn't get any other way. He cupped her face and pressed their brows together, and she smiled fondly when he asked her if she supposed he might've developed a bitter taste. She recalled the hardness in his eyes she'd seen before that the last ten years had brought and a little part of her really wouldn't have been too surprised really. He had been through a lot the past decade, but the tragedies he had suffered hadn't changed the strength or sweetness in his blood, and that gave her hope.

She settled atop his frame, pressing the side of her face against his firm chest. Bianca drank in his warmth and vitality, pressing her palm to the wound in his side and soothing it with the coolness of her flesh. She closed her eyes and for the first time literally since they had last parted, Bianca relaxed. She listened to the steady sound of her wolf's heart beating, basked in the music of his blood pumping through his veins and simply let herself be. There was much to be said and even more to be done when the sun came up again, but at least for a for now while the moon still came in through the window, she and her lover could just savor each other.

They lay still wrapped together for awhile till Derek broke the silence, making her grin at his comment. She let him draw her head back up and she purred into his kiss, sighing as he wrapped one arm over her lower back possessively. They kissed languidly and she could feel his body stirring against her once more, making her giggle against his lips. "Well you're every bit as... Virile as I remember fourpaws." Bianca commented with a smirk, drawing herself up to sit atop him, scratching her nails over the ridges of his abs and sides.

"I dreamed of this every day my heart. Each time it felt so real... Tell me I'm not dreaming now." Bianca murmured, her eyes locking with his as he sat up and brought their faces a whisper apart once more. He assured her that this was real, snatching her hand and pressing it under his against his heart. He asked her if his heartbeat felt real and she nodded, biting her lower lip to keep it from quivering and he smiled softly at her, reminding her again that it beat for her alone. 

Bianca kissed him tenderly and pushed at him to lay back, bracing her hands on his chest and canting her hips down against his, grinding her bare sex against his and humming as her own desire sparked and reignited. Derek's hands slid up her legs that were already smooth again from his earlier claw marks, gripping her tightly and she let him guide her motions for awhile, soaking them both with her want as his hardness stimulated her clit.

The blonde could hear his blood pumping faster in his veins, her eyes clouding again and she took one of his hands from her side, drawing it up to her parted lips. Bianca stared down at him with a seductive little smile, letting her fangs protrude just enough to prick his wrist, sending a thin rivulet of crimson down his forearm. Derek hissed and throbbed beneath her, and she craned her head down to lick up the trail of blood and suck at the shallow wound she'd made till it closed up. The vampire rose up off his lap just enough to reach down and guide him into her body, crying out as he stretched and filled her from the new angle.

She started rolling her hips and bouncing up and down his length, the nails of her hand on his chest digging in to his flesh as her pleasure built. Bianca licked and kissed at his wrist, biting into him again and moaning against his flesh at the same time that he growled up at her. She drank in his sweetness as she rode him, watching his face contort with pleasure and feeling chills up and down her body at how good he felt and tasted.

Bianca increased her pace atop him, letting his hand go to brace herself more squarely with both hands on his chest, but he kept his arm extended where she could reach it with her mouth. He cupped her face with his hand, his claws fully extended once more and Bianca shivered at the feeling of their wickedly sharp points biting at her scalp. "Give me more Derek, I'm so close love... Ah!" Bianca moaned, watching raptly as her wolf brought his other hand up and slashed at his own wrist with his claws for her, snarling in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Bianca greedily lapped up his warm blood as quickly as it streamed from the wound he'd inflicted, feeling her climax unfurl deep in the pit of her belly and crying out brokenly against his flesh as it rolled through her. She could feel him coming deep inside her, adding to her pleasure and it was all she could do to keep upright in the wake of their shared high. The blonde rode him till they were both totally spent, slumping forward and kissing him deeply, hearing him growl lightly at the taste of his own blood on her lips.

She slid off of him and sprawled against his side, cuddling close to her wolf and feeling fulfilled for the first time in ages though she knew in the back of her head that the next morning she was going to have to slip out early to her car she'd left behind and get the last few bags of blood she had left in a cooler in the trunk. Derek's blood was sweet, but not nourishing. That was for later though, right now she just wanted to enjoy being entwined with her lover.

She could feel Derek drifting between sleep and wakefulness, his grip on her relaxing and she quickly followed him. As a vampire she only required little sleep, time for her body to replenish from walking beneath the harsh eye of the sun. But it had been four days since she'd slept at all, unable to afford the risk with her family's trackers on her tail and she was weary. She drifted off quickly hoping that maybe here safe in her lover's arms she would be able to rest peacefully for the first time in a decade.

She should have known that she wouldn't get off that easily. Bianca woke less than an hour later, body sitting up rigidly in bed covered in a cold sweat, screaming her lover's name and trembling violently all over. It took several moments for her to even become aware that she wasn't back in her prison cell, having the bones filleted from her hand by her own maker as he reminded her again and again how she deserved every second of pain she received at his hand for sullying herself with that cur. She could hear Desmond's voice ringing cruelly in her ears, telling her horrific stories of how he'd cut Derek's body into tiny pieces before beheading him, making her scream in more agony than what the pain was doing to her.

"NO! No don't you touch him!! Derek! God no, no!" Bianca screamed bloody murder, her eyes brilliant crimson and her body shaking violently from the vividness of her nightmare.

Derek laid on his back with one arm slung around his lover’s shoulders, his eyes fluttering closed as they settled down together. His entire frame relaxed visibly, feeling fully at rest in mind and body knowing she was in his arms again. He didn’t require much sleep really but it did him good and there wasn’t much to do at times like these in the evening anyways, especially not with vampires tracking them down, staying indoors was better for the lot of them and though he could faintly hear murmuring amongst the pack members he still drifted off in a matter of moments knowing everyone was safe.

He wasn’t sure how long they were both out but his ears practically twitched at the mumblings she was making in her sleep. He didn’t think anything of it at first until he rolled over and as soon as he even moved she screamed. His eyes shot opened and briefly he considered it was the fact that he moved away from her. His irises flickered to red and glowed in the low light of his room he now shared with her again, detecting quickly for threats and finding nothing as Bianca screeched in her sleep, her body shaking and her eyes flooding over with tears.

“Bia.” Derek cooed softly at first, shifting to sit up and rolling to his side a bit to grasp her face, trying to pull her from the dream she was having. “Bia!” He said more sternly as she kept to hollering over and over again, her eyes flying opened and her sharp nails digging into his wrists grasping either side of her face but he paid no mind to the edge of pain, hushing her instead. “Shh. I’m right here, baby. I’m right here.” He soothed quietly.

Her eyes were cloudy and red and her fangs bared from her lips, her breathing heavy and shaky, gearing up to fight if she needed to. Clearly she was used to that after so long. “Easy. It’s just me. It’s real, remember?” The alpha muttered, his eyes reverting back to their darker shade and he took her hand from his wrist, guiding it up to his chest to remind her like he had done before. “It’s beating.” He stated, his gaze flickering between both her eyes as he took her opposite hand and kissed at her palm, her wrist, her fingers and up her forearm trying to offer her comfort.

It took her more than a few moments to gather herself enough to realize what was even happening between them, tears flowing down her cheeks and he quickly kissed them away as soon as they spilled over, hushing her and drawing her naked frame as closely to his own as he could manage. “It’s okay, B. They didn’t hurt me. It was just a dream, okay?” He stated, nuzzling into her neck and kissing her flesh to try and calm her as best he could, his own heart racing from the start of being woken so abruptly as well as the worry of what his lover might have seen.

When she started to settle again he reached up and cupped her face, drawing the blankets tighter around them with his free hand and urging her over his lap. “What was it? Bia, do you want to tell me what you saw Beautfitul?” He whispered, kissing at her neck to her shoulder and keeping contact with her everywhere that he could, his lips hardly leaving her skin.

Bianca shuddered against her lover's frame, making herself take deep even breaths trying to calm herself down. She let Derek draw her back down to lie against him, closing her eyes and focusing on his warm lips trailing over her neck and shoulder for a moment letting the contact soothe and ground her back in reality. She opened her eyes again, clear hazel once more, listening to his heartbeat and trying to arrange her scattered nightmarish thoughts into something she could manage.

"I thought when I escaped... It meant I was free of Desmond's grasp. It seems I was wrong." Bianca murmured, nuzzling into Derek's neck and finding comfort in the feel of his pulse against her cool skin. Her wolf held her a little tighter, asking her what he'd likely been suspecting since they reunited, if she had been held captive by her maker all the time they were apart. He knew what a sadistic monster her maker was, but he had never actually seen her family's catacombs and the various tortures they held. She sincerely hoped that he never did.

"Yes. You would think that after a decade he would get bored of taking me apart, but I suppose ten years isn't much time to fill for a creature over seven hundred years old. He told me it... It was penance." Bianca sat up again, suddenly feeling unclean or unworthy somehow in Derek's embrace remembering all the ways her maker had defiled and tortured her. Her body might not carry the scars, but her heart always would.

Derek gazed up at her, his eyes tinged with red once more as he asked if she meant penance for her being with him. Bianca closed her eyes against fresh tears, nodding slightly and scrubbing at her cheeks as her tears stained them. "But I didn't care about that. He could do whatever he wanted to my body, that wasn't what hurt me, not really." She told him, reaching down to lightly run her fingertips along Derek's brow and down the side of his face, "It was the lies he spun, telling me how he'd hurt you, made you suffer terribly before finally putting you down like the dog you were. He even went so far as to have a severed wolf's head brought in and burned before me, telling me it was you." Bianca shook as she spoke, her voice fracturing into sobs and clinging tightly to her lover when he gathered her into his arms once more.

"That was what broke me. I lost all hope. He still had his fun with me most days, but I didn't care. Not after I thought you were gone. It wasn't until I heard whispers of the Hales being wiped out, rumors of your family's land being taken for strategic purposes in their petty war that I felt any spark in me stir at all. I knew I had to escape, had to protect your memory at least with my last breath, if I... If I couldn't protect your life." Bianca wept, her body shaking like a leaf in her wolf's strong embrace.

"Desmond knows I'm here, but he won't come after me himself. He knows there's nowhere I can run where he cannot find me. We must make a stand here, Derek. Show both the Red and Black courts that it would be too costly to wage their war on Hale territory. Otherwise all of Beacon Hills will be sacrificed as fodder in the conflict." Bianca whispered, just in case any of Derek's betas were still awake beneath them. 

Derek didn’t like where she began, knowing full well what she meant when she said Desmond had held her for penance. His eyes flashed red out of need for vengeance though in the moment there wasn’t much he could do anyhow but his aggression still flared from what he imagined. “You mean penance for being with me, don’t you?” He asked her flatly, watching her but not reacting to the fresh tears falling from her eyes and down her pale cheeks.

He swallowed down his own sorrow for having caused her as much pain as he did in a sense, shaking his head a bit while she spoke of what she went through and when she started to sob he grasped at her shoulders and tugged her down over him, cuddling her just like before. He hushed her once more, kissing the top of her head and urging her not to cry anymore though he knew it was no use.

Derek clung to her as she did to him, looking to her when she met his eyes once again, muttering how they needed to make a stand. He nodded, “We will. B, I’ve always stood beside you and just because things get a bit rougher doesn’t mean that’s going to change. We won’t let them destroy what’s left of Beacon Hills… and I won’t let them hurt you again.” He half hissed out as his anger mounted again until she pressed her hand to his chest and urged him to calm himself, promising that she was okay. “Okay people don’t scream in their sleep like that, Bia. You’re not okay.” He muttered, pulling her wrist and urging her down to meet his lips, kissing her softly and nudging his nose to her’s affectionately.

“But I’m going to make sure that we fix that. I swear it.” He whispered up to her, clutching the side of her neck and keeping her down to his level. She turned her head and tipped her chin up enough to seal their lips again, kissing him slow and languid as the sun rose around them, spilling over into their space and creating a glow around her form at this angle, looking as lovely as ever.

\---

“What do you mean we can’t go up there?” Stiles questioned with a huff, not turning his Jeep off just yet because of Scott’s claim they needed to wait a little bit. His best friend turned and gave him a look promising he didn’t want to know the whole reason which only piqued his interest on the matter. “Who are you to tell me what I wanna know and don’t wanna know. Maybe I don’t wanna know you’re a furry beast with claws and fangs but hey that’s the price of being a bud right?” He argued, taking off his seat belt and turning off the car without Scott’s consent.

“Derek told us to be here anyhow.” He muttered, slapping his door shut and meeting Scott on the other side of his car. The beta arched a brow and he knew what he was thinking before he even said anything, “Okay so he told you to be here but whatever I’m sort of an honorary member of the pack. Can’t have Scott without Stiles, am I right?” He grinned broadly, opening his arm up to his friend who started to walk off without him. “Scott?” He furrowed his brow, disappointedly giving a sigh and jogging up to his side.

Scott nodded his head for him to follow to the back entrance of the cabin, claiming he could hear Erica and Isaac talking lowly. Erica must have heard them approaching, the door popping opened for them and she indicated in an annoyed manner for them to come in. “He’s not going to be happy you brought him.” She informed Scott, raising her brows at him for having let Stiles tag along. “From what I’ve heard things are pretty serious. Which means no distractions… I only hope he follows his own order because if he wants our help he’s going to have to stop letting that bitch in his lap.” She growled out.

Stiles eyes widened as soon as they got inside, not missing what Scott must have heard before they even got there, grunting and growling and the sounds of very thorough and rough love making occurring just a few doors over. “Yeah that sounds… preeetty serious.” He smirked a little, earning another hiss from Erica for joking at her own comments. He raised his hands defensively, “Hey I don’t think it’s me you’re mad at here. If it helps my lap is readily available for revenge or spite or whatever.” He offered, flinching when she lunged at him. “Ho-Whoa! Okay! Alright. Jeez…” He grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and leaning into one of the walls.

“So what do we do? Wait for them to finish or grab a camera and have a supernatural orgy?” Stile grinned, amused with himself until Scott rolled his eyes and nudged him to shut him up.

“It’s been like this all night. At this rate it’s always going to smell like sex and sweat. We may as well start without them. Maybe he’ll break her and we won’t have to worry about training.” Erica continued, turning on her heel swiftly and starting out to the exit again, her own claws digging into her palms as she fought her anger from the sounds she could hear so clearly through the walls. “You fellas are welcomed to join me or I can find a stray to practice taking down. Stiles? Did you want to volunteer?” She only half joked, baring her teeth to him as she backed out of the cabin and down the steps, not missing how he shook his head vigorously.

 

"Hey take it easy all right? I'm sure they... You know... Won't keep us waiting long. Let's just get warmed up outside a bit. Out of earshot." Scott naturally placed himself between Stiles and Erica, protecting his friend from his own smart ass comments. He was fairly anxious to exit the house as well with what was practically being shouted in his sharper ears and assaulting his heightened sense of smell. He couldn't blame the pair for wanting each other but he had to admit it surprised him that Derek Hale was capable of being anything other than all business.

Isaac and Boyd followed him and Stiles out after Erica, the young werewolves pairing up to spar while Stiles used his lacrosse stick to chuck rocks at them while they fought for 'added difficulty.' Scott noticed with some amusement however that Stiles elected not to lob any rocks at Erica for the time being. 

\--  
Bianca cried out in ecstasy as Derek took her hard from behind, her front pressed to the wall and his strong, hard frame aligned seamlessly with her back. His hands threaded with hers were pressed up above their heads against the wall and she gave as hard as she took, bucking back into his thrusts feeling like she was about to fly apart from her pleasure. The pair had pretty much been making love since she'd woken from her nightmare, needing that solid connection and confirmation of each other's bond to drive away the hurt and regret.

"Oh god don't stop, don't stop baby! I'm gonna come... Ah!" Bianca panted over top of the deep groans he was emitting, her voice going up an octave as she came hard around him, her walls clenching and fluttering around his throbbing length and milking him dry as he quickly followed her over the edge. Derek's frenetic motions slowed to a stop, his head drooping to rest his sweat dampened brow on her cool shoulder. He slipped from her body and she whimpered at the loss of contact, turning in the tight space between him and the wall to face her lover once more.

Bianca giggled airily and craned her head up to kiss her wolf, hugging her arms around his middle and sighing softly in the wake of what they'd just done. "It seems the pups are all here." She murmured with an amused grin, knowing they needed to finally rejoin the world outside the two of them again as much as she wanted an entire week to simply spend in bed with her lover now that she'd found him again. Derek agreed and wandered in to the small bathroom to wash up, leaving her to dress and get ready for the day.

Bianca went to the other bathroom to freshen up a bit, hearing Derek comment as he walked by that he was going to make up a big breakfast for his pack to give them energy for the day and she smirked, recognizing that the alpha was offering an olive branch to his betas who had surely been kept up most of the night by their... Activities. The vampire brushed her hair and teeth, wandering out to the kitchen in only her panties and one of Derek's dark gray t-shirts.

Her wolf was standing at his stove getting a veritable mountain of bacon and eggs going, wearing only his jeans and she admired the defined lines of his back as he faced away from her cooking. He glanced at her and smirked at her current attire, stating that she was going to scare the children and Bianca tittered in response. "What? I'm comfortable. It's not my fault if they can't handle a woman's legs. It's not as if there's any mystery to what we were getting up to last night." The vampire commented with a little shrug as she wandered around to help with what she could, making some toast and starting a pot of coffee.

Sure enough the smell of cooking food soon brought the whole lot of the teenagers wandering back to the house, breathing slightly hard from their exercise but it was clear they were only just warmed up. Bianca secretly ate up the looks they gave her ranging from amusement to shock to outrage, dishing up what was ready so far onto plates for them and laying them out along the long bar in the kitchen.

"Step on up kiddies, while it's hot." She announced, turning to lightly slap Derek's ass as she spoke the last word, garnering a deep chuckle from her lover and she was fairly certain that that shocked the younger pack members even more than her parading around the kitchen half clothed. All the teens stood in an awkward semi-circle around the bar, till Derek finally turned his head and prompted them all to hurry up and eat, reminding them they'd need their strength today.

Stiles was the first one to take them up on it, sitting down on one of the mismatched barstools and digging in to his eggs. Bianca all but strutted over to him and leaned over the other side of the counter, sure that she was giving him a fairly generous view down her shirt as she spoke, "Does it taste good pup? Nice and hot?" She asked in a tone of mock innocence, enjoying the way he practically choked on his bite of food. 

He stammered out a response, trying to cover his bluster by asking a sarcastic question about if she could eat food or not, and Bianca trapped his focus with her otherworldly gaze, "Oh I have my own breakfast thank you. But... I do need someone to go and fetch it for me. Be a dear, won't you Stiles? My car is parked by the old Hale house, there's a cooler in the trunk. Hurry straight back." She murmured just above a whisper, grabbing her keys off the back and plunking them in the young man's waiting hand, knowing he would go and fetch her cooler of blood bags and come straight back just as she'd ordered. 

He was off like a shot leaving his own plate practically untouched, compelled to fulfill her desire above all else. Bianca smiled and served up another plate of crispy bacon to the rest of the pack, letting her hazel gaze skim over each of them in turn. "Anyone else have any stupid and or cliche questions they'd like to get off their chest?" She asked in a sugary sweet tone, not missing Derek's laugh at the stove as his betas hurriedly shook their heads and told her they were all fine.

Stiles coughed around his bite of food as soon as Bianca leaned over the counter, struggling just like he had with Erica not to stare down her cleavage though it was quite obvious she was wanting him to do just that. There was a large part of him that wanted to but… a larger alpha looming over his head making him remember his manners. At least sort of as he forcibly swallowed down his bite of eggs, “What can’t you taste it yourself or does it turn to ash?” He snickered a bit to himself, smirking until she met his eyes more fully.

He nearly dropped his fork at the intensity in her eyes, nodding stupidly at her mention of her own breakfast. He suppressed a groan as she leaned in close to him, feeling her lip nearly brushing his cheek and ear with how near she was as she whispered in her smooth accent for him to hurry back with her meal. He waited obediently for her keys, forgetting all about the breakfast he had just sat down and served himself and scurrying off without further questions.

Derek laughed at the betas responses to Bianca, shaking his head at her for how she so easily took control of Stiles enough to get him to obey. “You can’t pull out the big guns from the start, B.” He chided, indicating to her chest with a flicker of his gaze. She smiled at him and shrugged, claiming she just used his own will against him in a sense. “Right because he wanted you…” He chuckled again, tugging her by the hip closer to him and she laughed, shrugging her shoulders and only confirming that. “He’ll be fine.” He said noting Scott’s worried expression before the kid could even ask.

The rest of the pack finished eating and filling up for the morning events, Derek starting on about where they would begin and who would fight who. “I think Bia and I will do separate sessions with each of you. Our fighting styles are different and I really think you’ll all benefit from seeing how she fights with her insight on the other vampires. We’re both in agreement that she’ll give you some insider information on her family, their fighting styles and their abilities.” He began, glancing up when Stiles came practically running back inside the building.

Stiles was slightly out of breath and that only worsened when Bia sauntered past the island in the kitchen and over to him, catching sight of her bare legs and the lacy trim of her panties. He gulped, “I got the… Your thighs—Uhh… Ice chest.” He huffed, clearing his throat and shaking his head to try and break whatever hold on him she currently had. Bianca stepped forward and let her hands brush over his as she grabbed the small cooler from him, leaning into his space and thanking him sweetly as she kissed his cheek appreciatively making Stiles squirm even further.

When she pulled back his head raised more fully, almost now just realizing where he was and why he was out of breath from jogging. “Hey vamp-y mojo, not fair game!” The human scolded, keeping his eyes on Bianca’s face until they started to cloud and he practically whimpered as he forced his eyes away from her to avoid getting caught up in another task she might have him do.

Derek full on laughed again, startling his betas and Stiles at the sound they weren’t quite familiar with. He nudged Bianca to his bedroom, taking the chest from her. “Put some clothes on before the kid has a stroke.” He suggested, letting her kiss him as much as she wanted before she tugged away and strut her stuff down the hall trusting him to fix her up a meal. The alpha wandered to the microwave and popped open the chest, pulling out a couple pints of blood and grabbing his lover a mug. As classy as it could be.

He broke one bag opened and warmed it up for her in the glass, “Oh gross!” Stiles gagged forcibly at the sight of it dripping steadily into the mug, making Derek smirk. “I’m gonna hurl.” He warned, being overly dramatic and bending himself over with his hand braced on his middle as if to keep the contents low in his stomach.

“We want her strong. If you’re going to be a little bitch about it then wait outside.” Derek hissed out over his shoulder, pointing to the door. “It’s how she remains healthy. Be thankful you’re not being sacrificed, Stiles.” He said through clenched teeth, seeing the other male visibly flinch at his underlying threat. He turned on his heel and popped the door opened, pulling the mug back out and setting it on the counter for Bianca to happily drink from when she came back to them.

 

Bianca heard her lover's threat to the young human boy as she came back out into the kitchen, laughing lightly to herself and grasping the warmed mug waiting for her in both hands. She was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, black knee high boots and a black tank top that looked painted on, even in more clothing she was getting just as many stares as when she'd been half naked but the vampire was fairly used to the attention.

"He's right darling, fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly- I gotta suck blood." Bianca shrugged her shoulders delicately, sipping from her mug and making a sour face as she quickly drank about half the contents in one pull, "Ugh this bagged shit is awful though. Never will get used to it." She uttered, wrinkling her nose at the remaining dark garnet liquid in her cup and downing the rest of it as quickly as she could. Despite his earlier theatrics Stiles as well as all the betas watched her lick the blood from her pearly teeth with a sort of morbid fascination, and she shook her head lightly.

"I'll have to pay a visit to the hospital soon, make a little withdrawal. This'll do me another three or four days though." Bianca commented as she put the half used bag as well as her last full one in Derek's fridge as casually as she might a gallon of milk. The vampire didn't miss the way the beta named Scott tensed at her mention of the hospital and she cocked her head slightly, "Taking more bags, I mean. Not directly from people darling, relax." Bianca giggled, rinsing her mug in the sink and leaning over to kiss her lover's shoulder where he stood next to her.

Derek put a few pans in the sink to soak then went to finish getting dressed while Bianca filed all the betas outside once more into the open. They all stood in a line and the blonde vampire walked up and down it, taking each one of their measure in turn and smiling a bit to herself. They were young, strong, confident in their strength and youthful vigor. The first thing they needed was a good look at just how far in over their heads they currently were.

"All right pups, listen well. This whole area, the whole town of Beacon Hills as a matter of fact, is about to come under siege by a force the likes of which none of you can imagine. It is not a scourge that we can defeat, only one we can deflect. I'll tell you all the long sordid history between werewolves and vampires some other time if you wish, but for now what you need to know is this: There is a small group of fangers coming for me and we must defeat them soundly for two reasons." Bianca held up her alabaster arm and extended her index and middle finger as she spoke.

"One, I happen to like my pretty little self free and intact, almost as much as I like the lot of you being in the same circumstance. And two, my maker sent these trackers not only to apprehend me, but to see if Hale territory is truly as defenseless as the rumors say. We must defeat the ones he sends to attack us soundly, so that the ones he sends merely to observe will report to him that this area is still under werewolf jurisdiction." The vampire stated, slowly drawing one of her long silver blades from the scabbard strapped to her thigh, idly picking her nails with the wickedly sharp point.

"The Hales were an old and powerful wolf pack, who have silently held stewardship over this region for generations. Vampires are by nature patient creatures, and so will avoid open conflicts and unnecessary risks in favor of simply waiting however many centuries it may take for the tide of the times to turn to their advantage. My family is of the Red Court." Bianca paused and lifted the hem of her tank top to reveal a small gracefully scripted letter R brand on her pale skin that signified her clan. 

"And they have long stayed clear of these lands despite their ideal placement along the borders of their oldest enemies' territory, the Black Court. They have been waiting for the chance to take this area for themselves, to better keep an eye on the movements and numbers of the Black Court. Since the fire that took nearly all the remaining Hales out and recent traffic of outside packs through here, my maker has been scheming to take over. But he won't do that if there's a chance that doing so will cost more than it's worth. There are so few vampires now, and he needs all the ones he has to keep who he sees as the real threat, the Black Court, in check." Bianca stepped closer into Scott's space, ever so lightly gliding the tip of her knife over his cheek, pleased when the young beta didn't flinch. 

"We cannot take the fight to him. But we can force his hand here and make him think better of trespassing these lands... For now. It is imperative that we keep him from encroaching here, if he does, the Black Court will see it as an act of aggression and bring their forces to bear, and the whole of Beacon Hills will become fair game as fodder for their petty war. Vampires respect the need for balance between our world and the human world more than any other supernatural creature, but when it comes to fighting each other... Those strictly held tenants can fall by the wayside." Bianca warned, meeting her lover's eyes over the betas' heads as he walked out to join them.

"I'm not sure how long we'll have to prepare, or exactly how many Desmond is sending after me. But here are some ground rules for starters." Bianca took a few steps back to give her and Derek some room to demonstrate her points in front of the rest of the young pack members.

"Rule number one: With one exception, if you come across a vampire and you are alone, always run. A single wolf cannot win against a vampire, alpha or otherwise." Bianca stated in a strict tone, waiting for her lover to transform into his more beastly form and letting him lunge at her, flitting around him at inhuman speed and neatly dispatching him six different ways in only the space of a few heartbeats. She merely scratched him with her blade, but if she had been an enemy he would've been dead four times over. 

"We are faster, we are stronger, and most of the time we're more experienced. Not to mention that more than half of the Reds you meet have the power to compel not just humans, but you as well." She explained, grinning fiercely at Derek when he sprang back up off the leaf-littered ground, stretching out his neck where she'd jarred it. He turned to face his pack and continued where she left off, explaining that they would always need to face a vampire in pairs at minimum, but three or more was better.

"Wait, so what's the one exception then?" Scott broke in, not liking the sound of this whole 'never act alone' line considering that more often than not he butted heads with Derek's leadership and ideas about the right course of action. The dark haired alpha shook his head almost like he'd anticipated Scott asking about that, explaining that the only exception was during the full moon. At that time, a werewolf's powers were at their maximum and they became the stronger, faster, and resistant to a vampire's compelling power. He told his pack that they'd be focusing on learning to fight together against vampires using their strengths against their enemy's weaknesses. eyeing Scott again in particular when he reiterated that a wolf's strength came from his pack.

Derek wandered back out into the large space surrounding the cabin he and his pack now housed. He stepped closer to Bianca, already knowing as she spoke what she wanted him to do. They had discussed it before, where they would go and how they would begin their training with the others. He gave something of a smirk that the others didn’t get to see, flicking out his claws on command and letting his eyes glow red as he bore his teeth to his lover across the way.

He growled at her ferociously and lunged in her direction, already anticipating the pain of her attacks to counter his own advances. He took hit after hit and felt her blade brush his skin but not deep enough to damage too much, still leaving him fighting and capable of getting back on his own two feet. He kicked his legs up and beneath him, swinging his weight up onto his legs once more and standing before her in a hunched position, cracking his neck and stretching out his body as he retracted all signs of his more primal side.

“We need to face the red court in pairs or any vampires for that matter. They aren’t used to banding together to the same extent as the lot of us. If we can manage to stick together, more is better in this state. I’m thinking threes needs to be our minimum so we have the advantage.” The alpha explained to his betas all watching in awe as he gathered himself and stood unbothered beside Bianca again. His eyes flickered over to Scott, waiting a second as he shook his head at the other’s question. “The full moon. When our powers are at the fullest extent we’re stronger, faster, more capable of taking down a vampire or a whole lot of them but it’s a long shot that they would arrive just on time.”

“We’ll be preparing you all for battle. It might be a war we don’t want to fight but if we’re going to keep Beacon Hills alive we don’t have any other choice. We all consider this home and my one true place was ripped from me but I refused to lose the town entirely. We won’t be run out as easily as they think.” Derek continued, looking to his companions and keeping his focus on Scott as he spoke the last few words. “A wolf’s strength comes from it’s pack and we’re going to ensure we have an unbreakable pack.” He said.

\---

The group spent the next few hours sparring and training amongst each other, taking turns with Derek and Bianca as well as each other. Derek reared back as Erica’s quick hand shot out and she made the attempt to slash at his throat again, a low blow in an odd sense of the phrase. She could kill him, really kill him if she weren’t careful. He growled at her for doing so a third or maybe it was fourth time, grabbing her wrist and giving it a twist, hearing her bones snap in his grasp.

She screamed in pain as her body immediately started healing itself, falling to her knees and he kicked her over partly out of anger. “Get up!” He ordered, “They aren’t going to stop for you to heal you have to keep fighting, Erica! They will break every bone in your body until you beg for death. They will find ways to keep you from healing all together!” He yelled down to her, watching her angrily sit up, tears in her eyes but he had to strike a few nerves to get her fighting true again.

His eyes glowed red and her own flashed a brighter shade of gold, getting to her feet and charging after him, slashing open his chest and nearly tearing off what remained of his shirt. Her long sharp claws tore into his flesh time and time again and he saw the pure hatred in her eyes for reasons he didn’t know but if that’s what made her stay strong in a fight then so be it. He hissed and roared in pain as she reopened the slow healing wound in his side that Bia had caused. “Oops. Only your little fanged bitch is allowed to touch you there isn’t she?” Erica growled at him, finger nails digging into his thigh and back up to the fresh wound. “You’re going to kill us all for a leech. You could have so much more with me Derek. I’m just like you!”

Erica snapped completely in nearly the same moment that Derek did, lurching for his throat this time with her teeth and she started to take flesh as she drew back on the very edge of his neck but before she could fully sink her teeth in he slammed his fist into her middle. The young blonde wolf went flying backwards into the tree across from them, the trunk of it cracking from the force and sounding as though it might topple over completely. Derek had enough, wiping the blood from his neck that the very edge of her teeth had drawn from him as he wandered over to where the beta lay.

The alpha roared as loud as he could in warning to her, insisting without words that she back off and calm down and instantly she submit to him as he grasped her jacket to pull her up a bit from the ground, breathing steam from the cold air as he huffed. Erica trembled slightly under his gaze, knowing she crossed a line with their alpha and her eyes flickered back to normal, looking fearfully back up at him. “Watch your mouth or I’ll feed you to her family myself.” He grumbled, throwing her back into the dirt and standing up straighter again, pacing off to check on the others and not missing the way Bianca and Scott as well as Stiles were watching him.

 

The sharp crack almost like a gunshot rang through the woods and Bia looked up from fighting with Scott to see the blonde beta Erica ricocheting off the tree Derek had apparently just flung her against. She picked up the scent of her lover's blood and sprinted over with Scott and Stiles struggling to follow far slower. The vampire stopped short of the pair of wolves when Derek roared at the younger wolf, hearing Derek's hissed threat and realizing that things had gone too far between them over something to do with her.

The dark alpha walked around her to go work with Isaac and Boyd and keep the training going, his eyes meeting with her briefly and Bianca knew he was under control but obviously something the young blonde had said or insinuated had gotten under his skin. She heard Stiles calling Derek out for being too rough but Bianca paid little heed, crossing the short distance to where Erica was sitting with her back propped against the tree. The girl was still shaking slightly and panting from pain as she healed from the blow she'd taken.

"Are you all right, pup?" Bianca murmured, crouching down and reaching out to lightly press on her ribs and gauge her response for breaks. Erica flinched and looked pointedly away from her, snapping fiercely that she was fine, she just didn't understand why Derek had suddenly forgotten who really cared about him and what was really important since she'd shown up. Bianca refrained from saying anything in response knowing it was useless in the moment, sighing sadly and giving the girl space to haul herself up and limp away as angrily as she could manage.

The vampire straightened back up and turned to face Scott and Stiles once more, shaking her head and wiping her palms on her dark jeans. "I'd say it's about time for a little breather. We've been at it all morning." She announced, walking between the boys and calling out to Derek and the others that it was probably a good time to call a break. Isaac heated up a large pot of leftover stew on the stove while Erica made sandwiches to supplement it, keeping a group of regular teenagers fed was hard enough, let alone a pack of supernaturally charged ones, so they all contributed to the groceries and preparing meals.

Bianca watched the betas serving themselves and settling out on the porch to eat together, watching Derek hardly acknowledge Erica when he grabbed a couple sandwiches from the plate she'd been piling up and going out to the back stairs instead. The vampire shook her head and wandered out after him, coming and sitting right against his side while he applied himself to his food. She watched him eat awhile with his angered eyes fixed out in space in front of him, obviously not willing to bring up what had happened on his own. His stubbornness seemed as strong as ever and so she did what she'd always done in the face of it, poke at him till he finally told her what was wrong.

"So. I know we agreed on the need to be more... Deliberate in our training today, but I didn't really picture breaking the betas in half over trees or throats being ripped out with teeth." Bianca prompted, running her hand up and down Derek's bicep and leaning in to the fresh blood still on his now healed skin, licking at his sweetness and smiling a bit when she heard his heart rate quicken and his breathing hitch slightly. "Tell me what happened my heart. We've all got to be on the same side in this or all of us die. Why is she so much more set against me than the rest of them?" Bianca asked against his neck, licking every trace of blood from his warm skin but keeping her need to bite into him for more in check for now.

Derek took off on his own, avoiding the gazes of everyone else including his lover for the time being. He was beyond irritated with Erica’s response to him finding Bianca again and while he knew she didn’t have the whole story quite yet she also had no right to react in such a way. He didn’t belong to her and he was certain she understood those nights together hadn’t meant a thing, it was simple release and nothing more.

He snatched a couple sandwiches without saying a word and rushed outside to sit on his own, hearing Bia follow. It wasn’t something he wanted to talk to her about now, at least not that he planned on talking about but he knew she would ask why he had been so rough with Erica like that. He tore into one of the sandwiches, letting the other rest on his outstretched leg and ignoring her when she joined him at first.

He tensed as soon as she opened her mouth, mentioning the two little incidents and of course playing off of the fact that Erica had bitten into him much to a similar fashion as Bia might but he didn’t find pleasure in it, not for a second. His hand clenched into a fist at his side as he felt her lips over his throat instead, lapping up the remaining blood and spurring him on just like she always could. His breathing hitched in his throat and his want increased almost instantly at her touches.

“I don’t think you wanna know.” Derek muttered, his head turning to meet her gaze when Bianca stopped almost climbing into his lap and looked up at his face. She seemed to catch on a bit that there really was something that made Erica have such a strong distaste towards her, something outside of her just being a vampire. “I don’t think she cares what you are. Erica sort of hates everyone on the surface but deep down I think she cares a little too much.” He started, putting the rest of his food aside, deciding he wasn’t hungry for the moment.

He took Bia’s fingers instead and tugged her hand up to kiss her wrist and palm. As much as he wanted to just jump right into having Bianca again and taking her right on the porch where anyone could catch glimpses of them, they needed to talk. “Especially me.” He muttered, finishing his original thought and making his lover arch her brow at him in question. She asked why Erica would care so much about him outside of him being her alpha and he closed his eyes as he willed himself to respond honestly to her.

“When I first became the alpha, I lacked a pack like any other ‘newborn’ and I hunted for people… teenagers who needed guidance or who I thought I could save somehow. Erica was one of them and I used my power against her in a lot of senses.” Derek mumbled, hanging his head and looking away from Bianca when he felt her hands drooping in his. He could practically feel her tensing up, her fingers loosening around his and she pulled away for a second while he continued. “We spent a lot of nights together. Female beta… Male alpha it sort of just—She gave me whatever I wanted.” He admitted lowly, cringing because he knew it was going to hurt Bianca to a certain extent.

She nodded when he looked over at her, seeing the understanding in her eyes but it was clouded with pain as well. “Bia I thought you were dead. For ten years I tried to supplement that with whatever I could find but none of them meant something like you do.” He assured softly, putting his large hand over hers on her leg, trying to get her fingers to unclench as she processed what he said. “Erica was just another filler and I think it affected her more than me. I was her first all around and I think I took advantage of her innocence when I changed her but she’s sort of dealing with just losing me all together.”

“Hey.” Derek said after a moment of quiet, cupping her cheek and having her look at him, “I’m not telling you this to hurt you, just like I’m not getting back with you just to hurt Erica. It’s just turning out that way whether I like it or not. She’s got no idea what you mean to me. None of them do and it’s hardest for her to swallow. She did some name calling in training today… all directed towards you and that’s what broke me. No onetalks about you like that, not while I’m around.” He insisted, resting his brow against hers and letting out a low sigh. “I put her in her place so she would understand that I’m going to side with you.”

Bianca listened carefully to everything her lover had to say concerning he and the young blonde's recent history, unable to completely swallow the immediate hurt and anger she felt at the thought of him with anyone else.

"I see." She replied in a tone that was almost too level, too calm as she made herself stay composed. Her hand on her leg clenched as she reminded herself that while she'd been imprisoned the past decade, Derek had been out here living a life with no knowledge that she was alive still, trying to move on and really it was exactly what she would want for him if she really did perish, to find happiness in someone again. He gently gripped her hand and continued explaining, and the vampire felt a pang of sympathy for Erica despite her pain, she knew what it was like to give your heart away then have it crushed, though in her case it had been her maker not Derek who had done it.

Heavy silence reigned as Bianca told herself in her mind several times to brush it off, to not be hurt by the knowledge but it was easier said than done. Finally Derek broke the quiet again, tipping her face up to force her to look at him and she saw only love and remorse in his clear hazel eyes. She smiled at his insistence that he would always be on her side, pressing into the touch of his brow against hers and taking a deep settling breath.

"I understand. And I don't blame you for moving forward the best you could. I was dead, after all. Well, more dead." Bianca managed to laugh with genuine warmth, slowly digesting her upset and reminding herself that what mattered now was that she and Derek had each other again, no matter what happened in the past they had a chance at making a future together now. Derek chuckled at her remark, seemingly relieved by her acceptance of what had happened and she reached across his lap to pick up his remaining sandwich.

"Eat your lunch, big bad wolf. You'll need your strength to huff and puff all these betas down." Bianca teased, handing him the food and stealing a quick kiss. Or rather she'd meant it to be a quick kiss, but Derek snatched the back of her head with his free hand, holding her in place and deepening the contact, ravishing her mouth with his till they broke apart a moment later completely breathless and Bianca was nearly overcome by the need to climb in his lap and have him then and there. "Easy there fourpaws. Don't start something you're not prepared to see through to the end. Come on, let's go and make nice with the pups." She panted, grinning devilishly at her lover and pulling away from him, knowing he'd follow her back to the front of the house after he took a few calming breaths of his own.

Bianca wandered out onto the porch, catching the tail end of Boyd saying something to Erica about depending on Derek to fight with them and she couldn't help but smile. "You're absolutely right sweet thing. You can always trust your alpha to fight alongside you. Derek will protect you with his very life." She spoke softly, startling all of them with her ability to sneak up on them all with a lack of a heartbeat to give her away. The vampire jumped up to perch on the narrow porch railing, maintaining perfect balance despite not bracing her back against one of the support posts. 

"It isn't our trust in Derek that's the problem here." Erica growled, glaring at Bianca with all the venom she could muster despite having a large bite of sandwich in her mouth when she spoke. The vampire laughed lightly, raising her hands in mock defense and shaking her head slightly.

"Fair enough, fair enough. You have every reason to mistrust me, hell, it's in your blood. The wolf in you is put off by my... Lack of a pulse. It lives in a world of the here and now, black and white, living or dead. It doesn't understand how a thing like me can be." Bianca murmured, lightly running her fingers over her side where Desmond had branded her so many years ago.

"I don't really understand it myself. But it was your alpha who first showed me that I could be more than... Well, more than the murderous, unholy thing that I was turned into." Bianca told them, glancing at Isaac when he spoke up, asking how that could be when she'd said herself that vampires and werewolves had always been enemies. Derek came to stand in the open doorway with all of them, and Bianca smiled fondly at her lover before responding.

"More than a decade ago, when your alpha was just a little older than you all are now, I was sent away by my maker. Something of a rite of passage that Reds go through once they fully develop their compelling abilities. I had to find a pureblooded werewolf, and turn him into my slave with my will alone. If I couldn't do this, I would be tortured and quite literally turned to dust. Derek was the one I found. I brought him all the way to the edge of the woods before I started having second thoughts. I turned to release him, and found that he'd broken my compelling long ago, and had simply been following after me. I asked him why he hadn't run or tried to kill me..." Bianca paused, smiling softly at the memory of her wolf as a younger boy, slighter in frame but every bit as brave and selfless.

"And he told me that he could smell how afraid I was. He could see that I didn't want to do this, but that I was desperate. And he told me he was willing to go along with me, if it would save me from whatever it was I was so afraid of." Bianca told the group of betas, her hazel eyes moving over each of them in turn before returning to Derek's.

"When it was discovered that the werewolf I'd taken was a Hale, my maker Desmond determined it would be better for me to release him and avoid starting a conflict with the powerful wolf pack when he had most of his children culling Black Court numbers in the east. I took Derek home, but... Well, needless to say we didn't stop seeing each other. It took a long time for me to see what your alpha saw, to realize that I could rise above my nature and make my own choices. That I could be the person he had seen in me the day we met. And with his help I gave up drinking live blood, I didn't turn another soul, I did everything I could to live my own life. I realized that I could feel again, that even something like me could love. It was a beautiful dream... Until it all came crashing down." Bianca's voice faltered at the memory of when she and Derek were torn apart, and she'd lived the next decade of her existence believing him to be dead.

Derek cleared his throat gently, capturing the pack's attention and picking up where Bianca left off when he saw that she was struggling to continue. He told them of Desmond discovering their relationship, the way he cruelly used Bianca as bait to lure him in and beat him brutally in front of her as punishment till she managed to break free and fight off her own family long enough for him to escape, sacrificing her life, or so he had thought so that he could live. Bianca was surprised by how openly he expressed his feelings about what had happened to his pack, but it warmed her stilled heart and she didn't miss the way Erica's eyes were welling up hearing their story before quickly scrubbing her eyes clear. Bianca's own eyes welled over as she listened to her wolf speak of the last moment the spent together for the first time, remembering the pain in his face then and seeing it reflected in him again recounting it. It left no doubt in her mind that his words earlier had been true, he might have tried to move on since then, but he had always carried her in his heart.

Derek wandered out in the middle of his lover’s explanation and story about how they came to be, why their connection was as strong as it was despite how strange it seemed. He gave her a sweet smile, something reserved only for her, hell most all his smiles were for her alone because she was his reason to smile at all for that matter. He recalled the day he followed her, the moment he knew she was afraid, maybe not of him but of whatever it was she was meant to be doing and something made him feel sorry for her, made him want to help her even if that meant sacrificing himself but eventually she freed him.

That didn’t let up on the hold she seemed to have on his heart within a matter of seconds. It was almost like they were both intrigued by the other, neither of them knowing the full extent of what the other was or why they couldn’t be together. They had an understanding that it was forbidden but not once did it stop either of them from following the other anywhere they could, their secret meetings that ran long into the night were a fond memory until that day they were forced to fight.

“Desmond found out about our relationship, the one we kept behind his back and from that moment on he had it in his mind to end us. He used Bianca as bait to get me to find her, lured me out of my home and into theirs to find her. He kept her close enough that she could watch as his men brutally beat me until I was moments from death, making sure she kept her eyes opened every second.” Derek told the others in a dark tone, looking to Erica and hoping she was listening as well. She was, he could see in her eyes she was nearing her breaking point, starting to cry for them both and probably knowing now what she had just tried to tear away from them both.

“Bianca fought her family and her maker for as long as it took for me to escape. I ran no matter how badly I didn’t want to. She sacrificed herself for me, wanting me to live because in a sense she couldn’t. The last thing I saw was them beating her and putting her down. I didn’t matter anymore. She betrayed her own and that was much worse. For a decade I thought she was dead.” The alpha continued for the others, ensuring they grasped why he fought so hard for this woman at his side. “She suffered worse than that and I’m not going to let it happen again.” He promised to her, taking her hand and lacing their fingers, drawing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand affectionately.

He could see the determination rising in his packs faces, they were on his side more fully now, not just because he was their alpha but because of the story he gave. “We won’t be able to take them down just the two of us. We need all of you at your best which is why we have to focus on training, every day, every second until they come. We need to be able to fight and to win because I don’t think they’ll stop with just Bianca and I anymore. It’s run too deep. It’s our family against hers.” Derek said, looking over the other’s fondly when they nodded in agreement to his statement, accepting him calling them family.

They spent a good part of the afternoon all in agreement that they needed to work on their skills and up their game a bit with further details on the abilities of the Red Court now. Derek was spent and if he felt exhaustion at all it would be now, surprised by his packs abilities and strength when they worked together like this. He could hear them all outside still working as they please while he went in to figure something out for dinner that evening, leaning heavily against the counter, almost feeling sore from the day when he felt Bia’s hands on his waist. He smiled and put his hands over hers against his middle, listening to her praise him for his leadership.

“It’s easy to lead a willing pack.” Derek insisted, groaning lowly as she kissed at his neck and urged him to turn around. He did, glancing down at her through slightly hooded eyes and smiling back at her when she did him. She cupped his face and looked him over, muttering her term of endearment she referenced him as and slowly kissing him. He wrapped his hand against the side of her head and kept her drawn up against him, her body pressing against his. “You’ve proven you don’t need it but… I’m going to keep you safe no matter what.”

Bianca and Derek supervised the rest of the young pack members in their training for the rest of the day, the air between them all lighter now after their alpha had shared some of their history with the betas. When the sun started going down Derek left them with her to finish up while he went to go work out something for a meal for his pack, and Bianca couldn't help but be charmed by her lover's natural affinity for caring for his pack. 

After awhile she left the teenagers to finish up the drills she had given them, slipping inside to find Derek who was leaning heavily against the kitchen counter with his head lolling down between his broad shoulders as if in fatigue. She couldn't blame him for feeling worn out after a day like today, physical strain aside it had to be taxing feeling the weight of responsibility for the safety of his betas in the face of the deadly threat on the horizon.

Bianca moved behind him, slipping her arms around his middle and pressing the side of her face against his muscled back, sighing deeply as she heard the comforting resonance of his heartbeat. "The pups did admirably today. You lead them well." She commented warmly, grinning at his quiet comment about it being easy in response. She prompted him to shift and turn to face her, cupping his head in her hands and smiling at him fondly.

"But it isn't easy, not really. Carrying that responsibility, that worry on your shoulders... You've always been so ready to throw yourself on the fire for others, but everyone here supports you Derek. They'll stand beside you, fight with you, if you'll let them. You don't have to carry it all on your own, my heart." Bianca uttered just above a whisper, tipping her head up to kiss her lover softly and he held her close, making her melt in his embrace as they tasted each other more deeply. They broke apart and he promised to keep her safe, making her laugh lightly and shake her head in his grip.

"Everything I say just bounces off that pretty head of yours doesn't it?" She teased, kissing him again and mewling in her throat when he ravished her mouth with his. He countered that he listened very closely to everything she said, but when it came to her safety he wasn't willing to compromise. Bianca sighed and rocked back down off her toes to nuzzle into her lover's front, tucking her head under his chin and listening to the sounds of the betas making their way inside. The teens informed the couple that they had decided together to order pizza, and Stiles looked at the vampire suddenly, asking if garlic was going to be a problem.

Bianca felt Derek tense up against her in irritation, chuckling as she pushed away from her lover's frame and gave the boy a sideways look, "You know you're awfully uppity for a side dish." She told the human boy, smirking when his eyes widened and he jolted back when she took a quick half-step in his direction. She laughed at his continued babbling when Derek warned him in an annoyed tone to cut down the vampire jokes to zero, but she suddenly went still and gripped her lover's arm sharply.

"Derek. Outside." She whispered coldly, pushing between Stiles and Scott to the front door followed closely by her lover. It had only been for a second, but she was certain she'd felt eyes looking in on them. The alpha sternly told his betas to stay inside, warning them not to set even a toe over the threshold of the dwelling as Bianca slipped out onto the porch with him. Her wolf's eyes flashed bright red as he scanned the darkened surroundings, he asked her what she'd seen and Bianca didn't answer for a moment, stretching all her senses to their limits trying to discern if there was any threat.

"I'm not sure. I don't believe it's a Red though. If they found me and merely wanted to observe, they wouldn't have revealed themselves, and if they wanted to attack, they would've done so by now." Bianca mused in a voice just above a whisper, every synapse firing double time as she swept her gaze over the immediate area and listened closely trying to pick out anything above the quiet whisper of the breeze through the trees.

All she could hear was her own lover's heartbeat racing, smell the adrenaline flooding his system but finally she caught it, another presence in the trees and she launched herself off the porch towards it like a bullet. Bianca hit her target, drawing her silver blade and pressing it to her unknown assailant's throat in less time than it took to blink. Her eyes flooded with crimson looked him over, surprise painting her features as she realized who it was that had been spying on them.

"Peter? What the hell are you doing here? I could've killed you!" Bianca sputtered, releasing her iron grip on the taller werewolf and looking from him to her lover when he rushed up beside her looking about ready to tear his uncle's head off.

"That's all right, I've gotten over being killed by this one already." Peter responded dryly, making an exaggerated show of smoothing his sweater down from her grip rumpling it up. Derek snapped at his relative, echoing Bianca's question asking what he was doing skulking around his home. Peter seemed less than thrilled being spoken to by his nephew in such a rough tone, but at the same time he seemed like he expected it.

"I just thought you might want to know that something's been poking and prodding around the old house. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you Bianca?" Peter answered, the vampire's name falling from his lips almost like a sneer. The blonde bit her lip trying to keep her apprehension in check, she hadn't expected Desmond's thugs to be here already.

"They're here. They're looking for me." She murmured, glancing worriedly at her lover. Peter scoffed, laughing bitterly as he stepped more out of the shadow of the tree he'd been hiding behind.

"Of course they are. What do you think you're doing here anyway you little parasite? Why couldn't you have just stayed dead? Do you have any idea how you ruined my nephew's life just by being in it?! He was almost dead when I found him!" Peter snarled, stepping into Bianca's space, his ferocity growing by the second. The vampire's eyes welled and she shrank back half a step, his accusatory words cutting her deep, especially after seeing the pain on her lover's face when he'd told his pack about their last parting.

 

Derek stood as still as he could manage, his eyes already beginning to glow and his fist clenching when Bia made him believe there was a danger. He focused his senses but she was much faster as they got outside, his dark eyes darting up to the tree line she just made a path for. In little more than a blink his lover had the other pinned, a blade drawn and ready to slit the other’s throat which honestly Derek wasn’t protesting at all.

He growled a little in his throat as he took off after her, the sound of another’s heartbeat telling him for certain it wasn’t part of Bia’s family. He felt less of a threat now, unclenching his jaw and his fists when she spoke the name of their little spy hanging around the edge of the woods. Peter looked them over in the steadying darkness and if anything seeing his uncle’s face only returned his recently hushed rage. He roared at the other man as he spoke up, “What are you doing here?!” He demanded of his uncle.

He glared at the man for his accusatory tone he took with Bianca when addressing her, while she might be involved she wasn’t to blame for a second at least that’s not how Derek saw it. Derek reached for Bia to keep her distance from Peter and in part to comfort her as they got information that there were some of the Red Court already lurking in the woods surrounding, looking for them all by now. He took her hand a lightly tugged her out of the man’s path, subconsciously taking a step in front of her and between the man.

Peter’s words struck a chord with the alpha, one that no one would want to hit and he growled lowly, just loud enough that his uncle could hear but before he could react to him, Derek’s fist collided with Peter’s cheek and jaw. He heard it crack, breaking bone and sending the taller man back a foot or two, nearly crashing to the ground completely. “Don’t talk to her like that.” He requested in a frighteningly even tone, his glowing eyes fading out as he relaxed again, knowing Bianca would be against him furthering his punishment to any extent. “You don’t exactly have room to talk now do you? Creeping your way back into my life, keeping secrets and playing the games that you do!”

Derek pulled away and snatched Bianca’s hand, looking over his shoulder at his uncle and giving him a stern glare, “You’re not staying here.” He said simply, pulling his lover with him back into the cabin and ignoring any other crude comments the man made. He could tell Bia was affected by his words despite that she promised she was fine. “Bia don’t think about that okay?” He soothed as best he could when every time he tried she kept insisting she was fine.

He could tell it was merely that she didn’t want the other’s to see her breaking and this time when she warmed up a bit of the blood she’d brought, she looked overly disgusted with the liquid. It broke Derek’s heart watching her go back to his room without a good night to anyone else but him. He finished up with his pack, eating pizza with the others before saying his good nights simply to go back with his lover.

He pushed open his bedroom door once upstairs and caught her curled up in bed but on his side, something she used to do to supplement when he wasn’t lying with her. She was clutching his pillow and he could have sworn there were tears in her eyes she was trying desperately to blink back the second he stepped inside. Derek knew better than to make her talk to him when she didn’t feel up for it, instead pretending not to notice as he tugged off his shirt and jeans to get more comfortable and settle in for sleep with her.

The dark haired man sat on the edge of the bed and gripped the covers, tugging them up a bit and she got the hint to inch over just enough that he could wriggle in beside her. He did just that, slipping his legs in and instantly wrapping his strong arms around her cool body, hugging her to him and kissing down her cheek to her jaw and further along her neck. “It’s okay, B.” He soothed.

Bianca let Derek lead her back towards the cabin, feeling Peter's parting comment about how she was going to be responsible for all their deaths almost like a physical blow. Her lover spoke soothingly to her but she simply rebuffed every word he said with a simple declaration that she was fine, knowing if she did anything else but deny the sympathy he was trying to give her in the moment she would fall apart.

The vampire left Derek to explain to his pack what had happened outside, going back into the kitchen to warm up some blood for herself. Peter had been one of the few who had known about her and Derek's relationship back then, and while he'd kept silent about it for them he'd always held it over her head like an ax. She was angry with herself discovering that the man could still get to her just as much now as he ever had more than a decade ago. But she couldn't say his words weren't true. The blonde stared down at her mug of dark scarlet blood, feeling tears prick her eyes again and cursing herself as she replayed what Peter had said about finding Derek on the edge of death after he escaped from Desmond's clutches. She had nearly caused his death once, and now it was happening again except this time she could add all of her lover's betas to the list of people she was damning.

Bianca had been trying to focus on how happy she was that Derek was alive after all, working on preparing his pack for the coming threat but underneath it all she couldn't deny that none of this would be happening now if she hadn't come back here. She'd believed Derek was dead, his whole family gone, and if she hadn't gotten it in her head that she wasn't going to let Desmond defile her lover's memory and left maybe none of this would be coming down on their heads now. Maybe if she hadn't given Desmond a personal reason like punishing her for escaping he would've sent scouts, found that there was still a wolf presence here and been content to wait like he had done for so long already.

No, Peter wasn't wrong. Derek and all of his pack, all the people of Beacon Hills for that matter, would be better off if she was dust. Bianca sipped at her blood, the bitter necrotic taste of it especially potent in the moment and she gagged making herself choke it down. She was a parasite, a wretched creature who was fooling herself thinking that loving someone and being loved by them in return somehow made up for it. She would fight to the death to protect them all from the threat she'd brought down on them, but Bianca could no longer shut out the fact that she had likely signed many if not all of their death warrants out of her selfish need to cling to the memory of her love. 

Bianca was on the verge of crumbling but she refused to let any of the betas see how narrowly she was hanging on to her composure. She met Derek's eyes in the other room, nodding at him in a silent good night and slipping quietly back to Derek's bedroom with her mug. She sat on his bed and made herself finish her blood, hating that she needed it as it just served as a disgusting reminder of what she was no matter how much she might pretend to be something more, something better.

The blonde set her cup aside and got up to change into one of Derek's shirts to sleep in, her movements slow and almost mechanical as she stayed trapped inside the loop of hateful thoughts inside her head. She slipped under the covers and nuzzled her head into her lover's pillow, drinking in his scent trying to draw some measure of comfort from it but acknowledging just how much she needed him only made her feel more miserable and finally she couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She wept bitterly, clutching at the pillows and trying to hold back the images swirling in her head of the night when Derek had been brutally beaten and nearly killed right in front of her, the scene transforming in her head to what could happen, Derek as he was now being cut down before her only this time he didn't escape the death her love marked him for.

After awhile she heard her wolf's footfalls approaching and she wiped at her eyes, taking a deep breath trying to calm down but only partly succeeding by the time he came in the room. Derek quietly undressed and slid in under the covers behind her, pulling her against him and she didn't fight it, soaking up his warmth as he aligned his body to hers seamlessly and biting her lip to hold in a little sob once more when he spoke softly against her skin. 

"No Derek, it isn't. My selfishness directed Desmond's wrath at you and your pack. If I had just stayed away... Stayed dead, like your uncle so eloquently put it, you'd all be safe now instead of waiting for an ax to fall down on your necks." Bianca responded brokenly, shaking against her lover's solid frame from distress. Derek hushed her again, his breath warm against the back of her neck and his grip around her tightening. He let her cry for a moment or two, then shifted back to roll her so she was at least partially facing him.

He stared at her with his piercing hazel eyes, Bianca shivered a bit from the sense she often got that her lover was somehow seeing right through her when he looked at her that way. Finally he pressed his brow to hers, his voice quiet and calm as he assured her that any threat they faced now was worth it to him to get to have her again, to hold her like he was doing now. Bianca sniffled and slid her hand up to mimic his gesture, carding her nails through his thick raven hair and closing her eyes simply drawing comfort from his closeness.

"How can you say that? I've put your pack at risk. I'm putting you at riskagain. You've always said that you see more in me than the monster I am, but... It seems that no matter what I still always end up putting you in danger, in pain." Bianca murmured, her voice stilted with guilt. Derek shook his head slightly in her grasp, reassuring her sweetly with a softness reserved only for her. She had always known him to be a man of few words, but somehow the few he chose to speak to her were always just the right ones.

Bianca only cried harder in response to Derek's gentle insistence that he loved her, reminding her with words and the almost reverent way he touched her body that he wanted her and saw her worth even if she couldn't see it herself in the moment. The blonde pushed at him, prompting him to roll to his back so she could lay atop him, her lips coming down on his in an almost pleading way. She kissed him deeply, craning her head for a better angle and humming into his mouth as his hands slid up and down her alabaster skin.

"Derek... Take me please..." Bianca mewled when they broke apart, needing that connection with her lover to ground her still shaky foundation. Her wolf responded by kissing from the corner of her pout to her throat, nipping lightly at her cool skin while his hands slipped down to firmly cup her rear, prompting her to being grinding against him. She followed his guidance, canting her hips to his and panting with want as his growing arousal stimulated her clit, the sound of his blood pumping faster filling her ears. 

Derek tugged up the shirt of his she wore, casting it aside once she'd pulled it completely off and holding her close to him once more, her bare front pressed to his making both of them groan blissfully at the skin to skin contact. Bianca was tempted by the sweet music of his blood flowing under his tanned skin, but right now the thought of drinking from him made her recoil considering the dark thoughts percolating in the back of her mind.

Derek seemed to sense her dismay, capturing her attention uttering her name and telling her to take what she wanted from him. Bianca shook her head, kissing him sweetly as she continued rocking against his arousal. "No, it's all right. I just want to feel you right now. All of you." She panted, relishing every brush of his fingertips over her skin and the way she could feel him throbbing with need for her.

Derek turned their bodies in the sheets, tugging her panties down and removing his own boxers, settling between her legs and nuzzling into her neck. He muttered roughly how good she smelled, sending little jolts of want down her spine as he nipped and sucked at her throat and collar bone. Bianca wrapped her legs high up on his waist, little sighs escaping her as he slid his hardness against her slick entrance. It wasn't often that her lover set such a slow and gentle pace, but she was glad he could sense that she needed it now. Bianca wound her fingers into his dark hair, lifting her head and kissing him tenderly.

"I love you, my heart." Bianca breathed, moaning as he slowly sank into her heat. The vampire clung to her wolf, closing her eyes on fresh tears as she felt in his movements and sounds how much he wanted her.

Derek looked his lover in the eye, his hands tracing up her frame and cupping her face taking a moment to simply stare at her. He wished she saw what he did because it was only good, only positive. He pressed his brow to hers, “Anything that we face now, any threat—It’s all worth it to me if it means that I have you in my life again. To hold you like this again—I can’t be upset about anything else.” He whispered to her, sighing as her fingers dragged through his hair and she held him in return.

“Bia.” He said in the gentlest tone he could manage, one only she ever got to hear as he shook his head at her. “I love you.” He told her, words that he never spoke aloud but something he expressed to her every second he could manage through small touches and other kind words. “That’s my reason because it’s the only feeling that matters to me.” He assured, “All I see is how much you’re worth to me, to the world, there’s so much that I see in you that’s good that I wish I could show you.”

He fell back at her prompting, letting her take position above him despite that she was still crying, he always had a good read on her when it came to these things, even if he couldn’t sense it through her heart beat he just knew what it was she needed of him most the time. He traced his hands along her frame, returning each of her kisses and adding another until she pleaded with him to take her. It didn’t take him much convincing, kissing her softly one more time as he gripped her ass and urged her to grind against his growing arousal, following the same motion and stimulating her clit as he tugged her shirt up and off her slender frame.

The alpha admired her bare upper half from where he lay, gently coaxing her down to him and holding her close so their chests pressed up against one another, the skin to skin contact making him groan deep in his throat. He felt her cheek against him and when she tensed he thought it was her desire to feed, her want to take him in the manner that she normally did so he offered himself up to her as he always did, craning his neck even so she could drink from him. “Bia. Baby you can take what you want, whenever you want just tell me. I’m all yours, Gorgeous.” He whispered up at her again, tucking her hair aside as she bent and kissed him sweetly, telling him no much to his surprise.

Bianca murmured her true desire and he understood in part that she was still having issues with the things Peter said. Now it was Derek’s job and his honor to wash those statements away, to make her feel so damn good that she forgot how to be sorry, to be as sweet to her as he possibly could manage so that she knew he would never consider her anything less than his beautiful Bia, the alluring, intelligent, sensational woman he fell in love with.

He rolled their frames, tugging her panties down and his boxers, getting on his hands and knees above her once free and bending over her to nose at her neck and jaw. He muttered about how good she smelled, sampling her flesh as he went and promising she tasted just as sweet as ever, grinding his hardness against her slick folds and working them both up slowly and sensually, trying to enjoy every single hitched breath and brush of skin. His head lifted as she wrapped herself around him, his arm tucking behind her back, dragging one of the pillows beneath her hips and propping her up to be comfortable.

Derek smiled at her sentiment but it morphed at the edges as his mouth popped open and he guided himself to her heat, easing into her and letting her adjust to accommodate him once more. His pace was slow and deliberate, evoking desperate mewls and tiny airy moans from her with every thrust he gave. He grunted in return, putting his lips to her ear so she could hear every sound he made as he entered her, keeping his pace slow and languid for the time being. “Ahh Bia… My Bia.” He sighed as he pushed into her again, slowly drawing almost all the way out of her body.

He repeated those two words, kissing her ear and following down to her throat, giving a gentle nip to her collarbone. “My Bia.” His head rose up, meeting her gaze and drawing his hand to the side of her face, brushing her bangs back and tucking them behind her ear to see her eyes more fully while he took her. Bianca’s eyes were watery, tears occasionally streaming down her temples and into her hair as she watched him with desperation in her hazel gaze.

Derek kept his eyes locked to her’s until he felt her squirming, he had slowed his pace so much he’d nearly stopped, the sensation of her surrounding him still felt just as amazing as ever but he quickly took her cue and sped back up a notch or two, watching her pretty face contort as he hit that sweet spot deep inside her body. He shifted and tucked his arm beneath her head, holding her to him as his body curved around hers, pressed so tightly against her that their act felt even more intimate, his chest, belly and lower half all aligned with her body to feel every inch of her skin he possibly could.

She swiveled her hips on him and he groaned in response, obeying her soft spoken request that he take her faster. “You feel so good, Beautiful.” He breathed against her face, letting his lips brush hers and she promptly started kissing his bottom lip, tugging it lightly between her teeth and spurring him on to take her harder and even faster, driving them closer and closer to that blissful state of oblivion. Her body bowed beneath his, her inner most muscles contracting around his throbbing length urging him to follow.

He supported her head on his forearm while the other cupped her face again, drawing her gaze up to meet his and she whimpered how good it was. It was their first time being slow since reunited and even so, they hadn’t really ever ‘made love’ that often. The alpha’s eyes started to illuminate, moaning as he felt her coming around him as she uttered his name like a pray and he quickly followed, his hot seed spilling over deep within her body. He rode out their shared highs, pressing his brow down to hers and kissing her lips lovingly as his body grew spent and he stopped.

Derek pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slow and tasting her fully, swallowing down her last whimper and hearing her sob a bit beneath him. “Don’t ever forget how much I love you, Bianca. Don’t you ever doubt that.” He whispered as he broke away from her lips, rolling onto his side and letting her limbs tangle with his, pulling out of her body but still keeping their hips aligned and her leg tucked over his waist. She nodded at him and promised she would always keep that in the front of her mind, making him smile as he leaned forward and kissed away the tears along her cheeks, his strong arms wrapping around her small frame once more.

Bianca floated in the blissful afterglow of what she and Derek had shared, her limbs draped over her wolf's body and her brow pressed against his scruffy cheek on the pillow both their heads rested on. "I won't forget, I promise." She murmured softly. The pair had had their share of wild nights, pushing each other right up to and even over their limits but she had never felt so fulfilled and connected to her lover as she did in the wake of him making love to her so tenderly. His strong and steady heartbeat lulled her almost immediately to sleep, an out of character occurrence for the vampire who so rarely let sleep claim her.

Bianca woke when the sun crept into Derek's bedroom, gingerly lifting her head off of her lover's shoulder and watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest awhile. His face looked so peaceful in sleep, she almost hated to rouse him except that she wanted to see his clear hazel eyes looking at her, piercing her the way only he could. She craned her head and began a line of nipping kisses down his exposed throat, hearing him grunt softly in his sleep and smiling against his skin as his body reacted unconsciously to her touch.

The vampire continued to suck and nip at his neck and chest, her hand sliding down over the ridges of his abdomen to palm and stroke his thick length from base to tip. Derek groaned roughly as he finally awoke fully, murmuring her name questioningly. Bianca rose her head to meet his gaze, smiling adoringly at him and kissing him deeply as she wrapped her fingers around his fully hard arousal and pumped him at a steady pace. "I'll accept your offer now fourpaws." Bianca mewled as she broke from his lips, trailing back down to his throat and shivering at the way his grip tightened on her side in anticipation.

Bianca used her power to stir up Derek's blood, smirking satisfactorily at the way he jolted and growled deep in his chest, fighting off his release almost in challenge of her. The vampire's hazel eyes flooded crimson and she rolled atop him letting the tips of her now extended fangs graze his skin only enough to scratch without drawing blood. Derek shuddered and locked his arms around her so she couldn't pull back from hovering just over his neck, practically snarling at her bite him and she felt a thrill run up and down her spine as his claws bit into her flesh.

Bianca removed her hand from his length in favor of grinding her sex against his, making him slick for her and moaning at how good he felt and smelled. It only made her more eager to taste him again. She gasped as the alpha sat up suddenly still clutching her, the change in angle forcing her down onto his length and they both cried out in pleasure as she took him fully. "So impatient..." Bianca huffed, "Like a dog after his dinner." She tittered, more feeling than hearing his answering growl against her chest with how closely they were pressed together.

He reminded her that out of the two of them she was the one who was hungry, and Bianca could only groan in response as he began moving inside her. She matched his rhythm and grazed her teeth over his throat again, feeling him throb inside her at the sensation and finally she did what they both wanted, sinking her pearly fangs deep into his neck and greedily devouring his lifeblood. Rivulets of scarlet trickled down over his front and back staining the sheets but neither of them cared or even noticed.

"You taste like life itself my heart." Bianca mewled as she fed from him, her walls clenching and fluttering around him in ecstasy as his hands roamed over her in erratic patterns. Her bloodlust rose in tandem with her building pleasure, she bit into him again almost unraveling just from the sound of him growling with a mix of pleasure and pain. He pulled her back down to the mattress with him still attached to his neck, bracing his feet on the mattress and pounding up into her hard and fast.

She lapped at his wounds as they began to close, cursing under her breath as her orgasm overtook her and drawing her head up to seal her still bloody lips to her lover's as he followed her over the edge. Bianca shuddered as she felt Derek come deep inside her, sweetening her pleasure further with his release and the high of his blood in her system.

Their movements gradually slowed to a stop and Bianca slid off her lover and sprawled against him, taking several deep breaths bedding her vampiric power back down till her eyes cleared back to their normal hazel hue. Derek smiled fondly at her and she felt suddenly self-conscious. "What're you looking at Fido?" She asked, laughing till the sound was muffled by him pulling her head back to his and pressing his mouth to hers. He insisted he was just enjoying her and the vampire sighed happily, feeling far better than she had last night and ready to take on whatever her psychotic maker or Derek's equally seeming psychotic uncle might disk out to her.

"Well I'm glad for that. Come on my heart, we should go and see if Desmond's maggots left us any kind of sign at the old house." Bianca prompted, kissing her wolf on his scruffy cheek before sitting up and stretching out her limbs. If what Peter had told them last night was true, it was more than likely that the Reds sent to retrieve her would leave some kind of warning or sign at the Hale house, basically telling Bianca when and where to show up to be brought back quietly. Unfortunately for them, she was not feeling inclined to accept such an invitation.

Derek groaned as he followed his lover over the edge, coming deep within her and having to force himself to calm almost immediately as his nails dug into her smooth flesh. He growled, his eyes glowing similarly to her own as their movements slowed and he held her tightly, retracting his claws and urging his body and mind to calm as they kissed still just as hungrily, tasting his own blood along her tongue and lips.

He cradled her against his hard frame, settling back in bed with his lover, trying to gather himself and he smiled as she huffed trying to catch her own breath. He saw the hesitation in her gaze, her laugh making him respond by pulling her to him, kissing her slowly and tasting her once more. “I’m just enjoying having you that’s all.” He assured, holding her face close to his as he spoke, stealing another kiss from her.

He sighed as she kissed at his cheek, holding her to him until she insisted on pulling away more fully. He let up on his grasp, locking his fingers with hers before she could stand and giving her another smile as he stood with her in the same moment, getting up off the bed. “I need a shower.” He informed her, pulling her with him naked and back to his bathroom connected to his bedroom. She giggled at him but agreed that he needed to free himself of the blood along his frame and the smell of sex. “Well I still intend on smelling like sex if you’re coming with me.” He smirked.

Bia happily followed him and they spent over an hour in the steaming shower, cleaning each other off and him taking her more than once against the shower wall and door, any onlookers should they have them would see only a tangled mess of bodies within the stream of water, varies body parts pressing to the glass in turn as they occasionally battled for dominance over the other. Finally they rinsed off beneath the stream and while his fingers were pruned for a moment he didn’t mind letting it linger until he was dressed, appreciating the marks of his lover in any sense that he could.

The couple wandered down stairs midmorning now, the others up and already eating breakfast, clearly knowing not to disturb either of the lovers. Derek kissed his lover’s shoulder as he guided her over to the table, indicating for her to sit as he brushed past her to get to the fridge. He warmed up a bit of blood for nourishment routinely doing so without any issue himself though he didn’t miss the face she made when he brought it back over. “I know baby.” He cooed at her, squeezing her leg as he sat down with her and the rest of his pack to eat.

“We’ve got to go back to my old place. According to my overly helpful Uncle…” He sighed, “We’ve got a few friends on our tail already.” Derek informed the betas who sat quietly waiting for orders of some sort for what they might do today. “Eat up and we’ll head that way. I’ll text Scott and have him meet us. I don’t want to go in assuming the place is going to be cleared so be ready for anything.”

They finished up eating and all of them filed out and ready to go to Derek’s old house, taking the couple cars that they had to do so. Derek held Bia’s hand the whole way, sensing her worry despite her lack of a heartbeat. His eyes scanned the area and he watched Bia tense up out of the corner of his gaze. “What is it?” He questioned, listening to her answer that something was off about even being here. She wasn’t wrong, the place was nearly destroyed entirely from first the fire, then the hunters invading it, the blood stains likely still there from when they killed Kate Argent or rather Peter did.

“We’ll get in and get out, for all we know no one’s been here except my uncle.” Derek assured, letting her hand go so he could climb out of his car and he waited for her to walk with him to the front. The scent of the place was off, telling him it had been disturbed but there were so many different scents to track that he couldn’t pinpoint any single one in particular without complete focus. Bia squeezed his arm when she came to his side, muttering his name and his eyes went to where she was looking.

The line of trees around his place were all carved with a curved letter ‘R’, the mark of the Red Court and the sight made him growl. This was his territory even if he no longer lived here it was his and it irked him to know that anyone unwarranted had crossed that threshold. “C’mon.” He tugged her with him up the steps in a hurry and went inside the basically ruins of the building, ordering his pack to stay put in the surrounding area and call for him should anything arise. Bia grasped at him tighter and he turned to look at her, knowing she was worried this meant they were here for her and they certainly were. “Bia remember what I said. I’m going to fight for you.” He reminded her as they scoped out the place for further signs.

Along one standing wall against the backside he saw another mark, this time in blood. The back of his mind he thought it was a waste for a vampire to use its own meal as a form of communication but he knew there had to be reason. It was a deeper warning, letting them know of the blood about to be shed if Bia wasn't returned to the court's grasp. Desmond was certainly thorough in getting his point across but so was Derek, war was about to begin his mind and he almost craved every last bit of it.

Bianca's lip curled in disgust at the sight of the blood stained wall, her less than beloved family crest painted on one of the few walls left standing of the Hale house. It was highly offensive among vampires to use blood this way, a sign of brazen gluttony. It was something only very powerful family heads like Desmond could get away with. It was a clear warning that copious amounts of blood would be shed if Bianca didn't come crawling back to her maker.

The vampire stepped closer to the wall, reaching up to gingerly touch the bloodstain and pulled her fingertips back, finding them marked as well. "It's still fresh. They were here minutes ago." She reported, her hunger stirring at the scent but she kept her impulses at bay, wiping her fingers off on her jeans. She and Derek exchanged a knowing glance, walking back outside to the waiting betas.

"So? What do all those mean?" Scott asked them when they emerged, having just arrived along with Stiles in his beat up jeep. Derek answered that the vampires hunting Bianca were giving her a warning, a chance to hand herself over quietly and by doing so effectively show Desmond that there wasn't a strong enough werewolf presence in this territory any longer to be a hindrance to vampire affairs through this area.

"Well clearly we're not just gonna roll over here, so what then? Do we go find their hideout and paint big 'W's all over it for werewolf?" Isaac asked in a sarcastic tone his eyes following Bianca as she wandered between them to the nearest tree bearing her family's crest in it's bark.

"Oh no young one, they're still here. Watching, from a safe distance." Bianca murmured, hazel eyes sweeping the surrounding woods though she knew it was unlikely any of their enemies would reveal themselves right here and now. "Let's give them our answer, shall we?" She prompted, looking to Derek who nodded slightly at her, walking to the tree beside her and unleashing his full wolf form. Bianca drew one of her twin blades from the holster on her thigh, and she slashed through the letter carved on the tree in the same instant that her lover began tearing at the one he faced with his wickedly sharp claws.

The rest of the betas followed their example, going to the other marks and slashing them up with their claws while Stiles looked on, commenting in his usual cavalier manner that their response didn't leave much room for interpretation, adding that he hoped they knew what they were getting themselves into.

"It's they who do not grasp the danger they've just invited upon themselves." Bianca retorted with an audacious grin, nodding at her lover beside her confirming with him silently that they were both in this fight till the bitter end, no matter the outcome. She stepped closer to him and took his clawed hand in hers, knowing they were being observed by her kin even if she couldn't see them. She knew they would understand their rebuttal just as clearly and be forced to acknowledge that she and Derek would oppose them as a united front, their love a slap back in Desmond's face.

"So... Is that it? If they saw that, shouldn't they have started attacking us by now?" Scott asked after a few moments of quiet and they all gathered back together in a semi-circle in front of the burned out Hale house.

"No, they won't try anything today or tonight for that matter." Bianca retorted, arching her delicate blond brows when Scott asked how she could be so sure. She reached out to ruffle the boy's thick dark hair much to his surprise, shaking her head at him, "Really pup? You're the werewolf and I have to remind you? Tonight is the full moon." The vampire tittered, the amused grin not leaving her lips as the young man fiddled with his hair after she'd left it slightly disheveled.

"And because tonight is the full moon, we should try and find them. I didn't think they'd be here nearly soon enough for us to try and press that advantage, but if we can face them when all of you are at your wolf-iest, we must. Vampires leave hardly any scent behind, but they did leave us a nice little gift we can use to track them." Bianca informed them, looking to Stiles when he asked what it was they had left behind.

"Blood. Fresh human blood." Bianca responded, a smirk playing at her lips at the boy's disgusted reaction to her answer. Derek led his pack back into the house, instructing them all to get a good whiff of the blood and commit it to memory. Once they all felt confident they had a lock on the distinct scent, he sent them off in two groups to try and pick up the trail, hanging back with Bianca on the porch of his old home watching them disappear into the woods.

"You already know which way the scent leads, don't you?" Bianca asked with a slightly amused grin that only widened at her lover's positive response to her question. He explained that he wanted to give his betas the chance to learn on their own, waiting with her hoping for one of them to find it without his help. A few moments later Derek's phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked it, Isaac had been the first to find it and so they all met up with him and Boyd to track it.

"Should we really just... Follow the scent and see where it leads like this? What if it's a trap?" Erica asked as they moved quickly through the woods following the scent of blood, all senses dialed up to eleven scanning for threat.

"It more than likely is a trap sweet thing." Bianca called as she ran beside her lover with her weapons drawn, not missing the fact that on the day before the full moon she didn't have to slow her pace even a fraction for the wolves to be able to keep up with her. "But we can't miss this chance. Taking them on after the full moon will be far more dangerous. Besides we just missed them, we might catch them unprepared." She added hoping against hope that she was right.

The group ran for a fair distance, till Derek suddenly called out a halt. They all came full stop immediately, panting but not terribly out of breath. "What is it?" Bianca asked, but even before the dark haired alpha voiced his concern, she picked up a note of what had made him pause on the air. It was the smell of smoke.

"A fire. Coming from the direction of the cabin." Bianca answered when Derek asked if she smelled what he did. They hurried in the direction of the pack's secluded home, worry spurring them to even greater speeds but by the time the group arrived the house was already entirely engulfed in hungry orange flame, a plume of dark black smoke towering over their heads in the crisp blue autumn sky. Bianca felt a cold dread spreading over her despite the heat coming off the house. There was no sign of the Reds sent to capture her, they had taken a risk but it had paid off, buying them the time they needed to lay low over the only night of the month they were at a severe disadvantage.

"Fantastic. Now we've got to spend the only night we'd be safe without a threshold... Looking for a new one for the nights following it." Bianca quipped, trying to mask her apprehension with dry sarcasm. She looked over at Derek, her hazel eyes widening with a measure of alarm as she saw how openly affected he was staring up at the blazing ruin of the house. She knew he wasn't overly attached to the building itself, but it hit her that he likely wasn't seeing the cabin burning right now, but his family's home, hearing the screams of his loved ones in their fiery tomb.

"Derek-" Bianca murmured softly, stepping into his space and cupping his face, hearing the rapid rate of his heart drumming in her ears. "Derek." She spoke his name a little louder to make him look down at her, tugging his face down closer to hers. "It's all right my heart, it's all right. We're all safe, the house was empty. I need you to stay with me, all right?" She whispered, craning her head up to softly kiss his lips. "We must focus on finding another threshold my love. It's going to be all right." She murmured against his lips, kissing him again trying to keep his mind in the here and now where she and the rest of the pack needed it.

Derek nodded at Bianca’s question when she asked if he already knew where the scent led to. “I want the pack to learn on their own how to track, how to gain that focus especially out in the open like this. There’s so much to throw them off the path.” He muttered, waiting with her for a while in hopes that he was right about letting them run off on their own to try and find a lead at least. It didn’t take long for Isaac to find it and the rest of the pack members met with them to follow the trail.

He listened partly to Bianca and Erica’s exchange, probably the first time they spoke to each other on a respective level. Perhaps telling their story had been worth it after all, showing that vulnerability between them may have just driven in that trust the betas held with Derek and now with Bianca. “Stop!” He suddenly yelled, sniffing the air one full time to get a good breath in, smoke. It gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as Bianca confirmed his question on if she smelt the same thing.

He took off again at an even faster pace, hardly out of breath when they came to a stop just outside his cabin, the place was already engulfed and he froze at the sight, wondering if they had thought anyone to be in there or if this was just another knife driven into old wounds, trying to provoke him further. It was working. His hazel eyes darted all around the place, heart racing and the feeling in his stomach making him have the urge to be sick but he stayed strong for the sake of sparing his pack.

Derek wasn’t concerned at all about where they would stay, that hadn’t crossed his mind, his ears ringing as images of his own house up in flames popped into his mind. He shook his head to keep his eyes from glowing in a mix of anger and agony as he heard the screams of his family, his innocent family and their closest friends being burned alive with no way out. He didn’t care about the cabin but the attach certainly made him remember his past and his loss.

He felt that pain all over again, the urge to run inside and rescue who he could, risk himself for the others, for his packmates though in the back of his mind he knew everyone was accounted for. But he felt he still should go, risk himself like he hadn’t last time just to make sure each person was safe. His fists clenched and he could only faintly hear his lover’s voice saying his name over the harsh yells in his mind, the cries of his family and friends slowly becoming a part of the ruins that once was considered home.

He didn’t react or respond, staying stiff even as she grabbed his face and yanked him down to her, his eyes glowing red in his rage as he worked through the memory. Bianca soothed him, promising they were all here, no one else was inside, pleading with him to stay with her and had it not been for that brush of their lips he wasn’t so sure that he even could manage that. He closed his eyes and his claws retracted as he responded to her kiss, doing what she said and finding something else to teather him here and to the now. Derek’s hands gripped her waist and he kissed her deeply and slowly the tension in his hard frame eased out and deminished completely.

They broke apart to share a breath and she asked him if he was okay now, giving a nod of confirmation she continued to linger in his space until his heart rate returned to something more controlled. Her hand over the pulse point of his neck as she hummed to him gently, promising they were okay. “We have to stop them.” He said finally, his eyes opening to meet hers and he pulled away to look at his pack. “If this is any true indication of what they’ll do they won’t stop with just the cabin. If they were watching us they could target the rest of you. Stiles. Scott. You two most importantly.” He said, the only others with families and homes to live at, glancing to the human who was panting and huffing with his hand on his chest trying to catch his breath as he finally caught up to them.

Stiles panted, glancing up to the other’s from where he was hunched over with hands braced on his knees. “Don’t worry guys I’m fine thanks. If you run again I’m gonna just… I’ll sit this one out.” He huffed, straightening out and seeing the fire, “Oh shit.” He said, looking at Derek apologetically but the man quickly broke his gaze from him as soon as their eyes met and he caught the meaning of the look Stiles gave him.

Scott spoke up first, asking where he wanted them to go then, suggesting that he and Stiles and whoever else needed it just bunk together, thinking if they were in a group they at least had a shot. Derek shook his head along with Bia, “No. It’s too dangerous. They’ve got eyes on us. We need to stick together but without the additions of others like your mom or Stiles’ dad.” He said, looking to Bianca, “We can’t bring anyone else into this. We’ll have to find a place, stay together and prep ourselves for if they follow.”

 

Scott nodded at Derek's answer, agreeing that if at all possible they needed to keep regular people out of this. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that vampires were real and were such a serious threat, but if they had Derek acting this cautious then they had to be dangerous enemies. His face perked up as another idea occurred to him, "Maybe we could go to the animal clinic? Deaton seems to know more than anyone else about staying protected from the supernatural." Scott suggested, nodding when Derek pointed out that the clinic was designed to keep out werewolves, not vampires, the mountain ash the building was constructed of would do nothing to deter Bianca's counterparts. But thinking of the veterinarian seemed to give the taller alpha another idea, suggesting they go and speak to him anyway.

"Deaton? You mean your mother's Emissary? Maybe I should... Stay behind." Bianca asked for clarification, looking a little uncomfortable as she glanced from Scott to Derek. Scott gave the vampire a curious look, assuring her that his boss was on their side and would help them.

"He's on your side perhaps, pup. But he's not on mine." Bianca retorted, giving her lover a sad smile that he returned knowingly. "He is a druid, an Emissary, one who is charged with maintaining balance in the natural world above all else. As a vampire that dwells somewhere between death and life, I'm an affront to that balance. His loyalty to Derek's mother and all of you might keep him from raising his hand against me, but it probably isn't kind of me to present the dilemma to him." Bianca reasoned, taking a step back and gesturing at Derek's betas to follow her. "We'll keep training while you go and speak to him, see if you can find a safe place for us. Be safe." She nodded at Derek and the group split, her lover going with Scott and Stiles while she took the others to teach them more about fighting vampires.

Deaton was busy cleaning up after giving a cat some stitches when Scott came into the back, prompting the man to give his employee a smile in greeting. "Scott, you don't work today, what can I do for you?" Alan asked, his dark eyes skimming from Scott to his friend Stiles and Derek who followed after him. Derek spoke up, getting straight to the point informing him that there were Red Court vampires in the area that had destroyed his home, leaving him and his pack vulnerable without a threshold. He asked Deaton to tell him where his mother's safe house was, explaining that he knew one existed he just didn't know where it was.

Alan sobered at the news Derek gave him, staring at the alpha and crossing his arms over his chest. "What are the Reds doing here, Derek? How many are there?" The druid asked, disapproval apparent in his tone. The older werewolf sighed, telling the vet exactly what he didn't want to hear, that they were here for his former love Bianca who was apparently still alive, voicing his impatience at Deaton's opinion on their being together.

"So she's back in your life, and now there's a group of undead blood-sucking monsters threatening the safety of every person in Beacon Hills. What a shocking turn of events." Alan snipped sarcastically. The druid had helped nurse Derek back to life when Peter had snatched him back from Desmond's grasp, and his history with vampires and the Red Court in particular wasn't exactly a peaceful one. Derek growled at his remark, reminding Deaton in a stony tone of voice that he was retired, prompting the two younger boys beside them to exchange a curious look.

"Retired? From being an Emissary right?" Scott ventured hesitantly, not liking how tense the air had suddenly become between the two men he looked up to as mentors.

"That too, but what Derek is referring to is what I was before I was his mother's Emissary. I was a vampire hunter." Alan replied, not dropping his gaze from the alpha's for a second. Scott and Stiles' eyes widened with shock, and the younger werewolf had to nudge his friend to stop him midstream as he drilled Deaton further on the subject that was obviously not up for discussion at the moment.

"Well you know what I think of you tying yourself to a vampire Derek so I won't rehash it, but... The place you're looking for is here." Alan told him, pulling out a piece of paper and scrawling down an address, handing it over to the taller alpha stiffly, "The whole building is Hale property, but the top two floors were converted into living space as well as a few secured sections for betas who couldn't exactly handle themselves on the full moon. The threshold is old but the Reds won't be able to cross it." Deaton explained, his dislike for Bianca outweighed by his desire to keep Derek and his pack safe from the threat they faced.

Derek nodded and tucked the paper in his pocket, thanking the druid calmly though it was clear he was working to keep his anger in check. "I can't tell you how to live your life Derek, but here's my advice: do yourself and your pack a favor, don't invite Bianca in." Alan warned, more concern than anger in his face as he bid the three younger men farewell. 

\---  
The group found the address Deaton had given Derek, going up to the top floor of the industrial building and filing inside. Bianca stopped short at the entryway to the loft, her vampiric nature not allowing her to proceed further until the owner of the space gave her verbal permission to enter. The blonde looked up at her wolf who had been stone-faced since they all met up again, smiling softly as she guessed at the reason for his bad mood. She knew Deaton's opinion of her kind and for the most part she agreed with the hunter turned druid, but obviously something he'd said to Derek had gotten under her lover's skin.

"You gonna invite me in furball?" She asked in a playful tone, her teasing managing to make him smile slightly but it was only for a second. He gave her permission and she crossed inside, but before she could venture further into the space she felt Derek's hand grip her wrist and tug her roughly back to him. Turning her body into his the alpha tangled his free hand in her hair, kissing her hard and deep making her body tremble and her toes curl in her boots.

The broke apart after a moment, gasping for breath and Bianca draped her arms about Derek's broad shoulders as she struggled to collect her thoughts enough to speak, "What was that for?" She asked breathlessly, carding her nails through her wolf's dark hair.

“There are Red Court vampires in Beacon Hills; they destroyed my new home and now all of us are left without a safe place to camp for the night.” Derek began, “We’re vulnerable and I need you to tell me where my mom’s safe house is. I know she had one, she told me about it before but we never had a reaosn to go there so I don’t know where it is.”

His eyes narrowed at the man across from him, almost waiting for him to step wrong on the subject and push past that line they’d agreed on drawing. Deaton asked about the reasoning, why they were even here but it was very clear that the man knew full well what occurred. “They’re here for Bia. She’s still alive after all they did to her. They’re going to take her away and this time if they do I know they’ll do much worse. I can’t do that to her.” He stated adamently.

He growled as soon as the man opened his mouth, reguarding Bianca and calling out her species as a whole. “You’re retired now.” The alpha reminded, fists clenching up tight as he tried to keep his anger in check. He waited for the man to explain himself to the others and of course Stiles started on about his need to know more, know what that was like but Deaton didn’t answer and Scott’s insistence caused the kid to stop his rambling mouth.

Derek refocused as Alan did, listening to the man only slightly as he took the piece of paper from him. He glared over at him, tugging his hand back and pocketing the address he gave, turning to leave even as Deaton mentioned not to let Bianca cross that threshold. It took everything in the alpha right in that moment not to turn back and tear his mother’s old friend a new one, pushing the door opened and going back out to the car.

\---

They arrived at the safe house, the top level of an old building but Derek wouldn’t ever question his mother’s decsions especially. The group wandered inside and for a moment or two the alpha considered Deaton’s words. He replayed them over and over in his head, until Bianca spoke up, asking if he was going to invite her in so she could manage to get past the barrier set up around the place. He smiled at her little teasing nickname and gave a nod, “Bia, you can come in.” He said, waiting for her to do so now and as soon as she got past that barrier he grabbed her, kissing her hard and deep and pinning her slender frame to him.

His hands roamed her hips and sides, settling on her cheek and tangling his free hand in her hair, tugging her lip lightly when they finally broke apart for air. “Nothing.” Derek panted out, drawing back down to her level before she could even speak and ravishing her mouth again, pushing her back until they collided with the wall just beside the doorway.

She gasped at his sudden assault, gripping her thigh and tugging her leg up around his hip, getting as close to her as he could manage. Bianca tapped at his shoulder and laughed airily, looking almost dizzy up at him when he pulled back just enough so she could speak, reminding him that the ‘pups’ were still lingering just around the corner. “There’s lots of rooms in here.” He huffed, “Could just find a corner. They’ll know to leave us be.” He leaned into her and grabbed at her hip, urging her to him as he kissed along her neck.

Bianca mewled at his affections, clearly wanting for more, hell he knew she wanted more. She tugged at his hair but it wasn’t to spur him on it was to yank him back. He growled, “What?” His eyes darted to meet hers again when he took a step back while she asked him in a more serious tone what was going on with him. The alpha shook his head, “I just—I guess I want to remind you that you’re wanted.” He wasn’t really even sure what was going on in his head but having almost lost her and then feeling everyone against the two of them he felt the need to ensure she understood his love for her wouldn’t waver.

He cupped her face in one hand and stepped into her space again, becoming far gentler this time as he spoke and touched her. “Bia…” He began again, “I don’t care what anyone says Beautiful, you’re part of the pack to me. I don’t want it any other way and I’m not going to let anyone deter me from keeping you here and as safe as I can manage.” He muttered, letting his lips brush hers softly once or twice as he tucked her hair aside. He took her hand with his free one and put it over the center of his chest after kissing her knuckles, smiling at her. “It beats for you. It has always beat for you.”

Bianca's eyes watered at his soft declaration, feeling her lover's heartbeat strong and steady against her hand where he held it to his chest. Since the moment they'd first met and he reminded her how to feel something other than hunger, pain, and fear, Bia knew her existence held no meaning unless Derek was a part of it. She gripped the back of his corded neck, tipping her chin up and softly pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"You are the only part of me that I cherish, my heart. My love for you is the only good in me, the closest thing to a soul I have. We'll show them all that we're stronger together, and that those who speak against us do so at their own peril." Bianca smiled brightly, kissing her wolf fervently, earning a low growl of want from him but she pulled away before he could pin her body to his again and tempt her past her ability to resist.

The vampire strode further into the loft, inspecting it and finding she rather liked the open space. The place was sparsely furnished but it would do for now, they could worry about making it more livable once the threat they faced was gone. Once they had explored it thoroughly the group all ended up standing together on the roof under the full moon, watching the stars beginning to come out.

Isaac asked what the plan was now, unwinding his scarf from around his neck and putting it on Erica against the cool evening air, earning a cross face from the younger blonde for his trouble and laughing lightly. Bianca smirked at Derek's pups, feeling a new sense of attachment to them now that she felt welcome as a part of their pack.

"Well the Reds got what they wanted. Kept us busy looking for a new threshold, now there's no way we'll be able to find them in our ideal window when all of you are at your most powerful. There's no point in going looking for them, they'll come to us, at the old Hale house. Wolves have the advantage in open space like that, but they don't feel we're a threat so they won't care. We'll show them the error of their thinking." Bianca grinned fiercely, taking her lover's hand beside her and squeezing his fingers encouragingly. There was nothing she wanted more than to fight at Derek's side, she'd do whatever it took to ensure he and his pack's safety.

Scott mentioned that he ought to get back to his mother, but Derek advised against leaving on his own, even on the night of the full moon a single wolf against a group of vampires didn't stand much chance. Stiles spoke up in an offended tone, reminding him that Scott wasn't alone, he had him along but the tall alpha seemed less than impressed. Isaac volunteered to go with Scott back to his mom's and Derek agreed to that being safer, giving the boys instructions on when to meet at his family's old burned home in the morning, stressing that Stiles needed to stay away which of course only earned more outrage from the young human boy.

The group went back inside and three of the teens left, Erica and Boyd retreated to one of the rooms they'd elected to share together in with a quick good night. Bianca grinned as she watched the pair of werewolves jog up the spiral staircase, leaning over to nudge her shoulder against Derek's firm chest.

"Well she certainly got over you fast fourpaws." Bianca teased, smiling when Derek mentioned that he was glad if that were the case, since he was already taken. The vampire turned in to face her lover fully, carding her nails up his frame along his neck and into his thick dark hair, "That's right. You are." She murmured, tugging at his head to bring him down for a hungry kiss, moaning into his mouth as they battled for dominance for a moment or two.

Derek's hands roamed over her curves, pushing at her top and she broke from him for the second it took for him to yank the garment over her head, all but attacking him again in a deep biting kiss. Her lover growled low at her advance and she shivered as she felt his claws prick into her skin where he held her, breaking contact with him and seeing that his eyes were blazing ruby red.

"Still have a little trouble controlling your shift on the full moon I see..." Bianca teased, gasping when Derek forced her back against one of the supporting pillars in the open space, her body igniting with want for him just from the predatory look in his eyes alone. He kissed her hard enough to leave her full lips swollen and her body shaking till they were forced to come up for air. It was the only night of the month when he could actually go toe to toe with her one on one, when she truly would have to fight for the upper hand if she wanted it.

"So... Shall we get a little practice in before the real thing tomorrow? Do you think you can make me submit?" Bianca mused, summoning her strength and shoving Derek back away from her, her sharpened nails leaving deep red tracks across his muscled chest and her eyes flooded crimson at the scent of his sweet blood. She lifted her hand to her lips, daintily sucking off the few drops she's gotten on her fingertips, purring at the sweet taste and feeling a thrill run up her spine at the way he growled at her in response.

Bianca stepped back into his space, slowly circling him letting the tip of her index finger glide over his taut skin, smelling his desire for her in his blood and it was intoxicating. "Come on big bad wolf, catch me if you can." She taunted, darting away from him when he made a swipe at her, appreciating the way he removed his now ruined shirt before springing after her, his fangs protruding slightly from his lips as more of his lupine side surfaced.

Derek knew the moon was beginning to rise when his response to Bia was even stronger, more forceful than normal. She teased him for it instantly and that was certainly no surprise to him when she responded in such a manner. He gripped her hip and pushed her back hard and pinning her against the pillar in the large front room. His chest rumbled in a deep growl at her challenge to him, tonight was the only night of the month he thought he could manage to truly take her or at least be more evenly matched in strength. Normally if she didn’t want to submit to him, she didn’t have to.

She didn’t give him chance to answer, tearing into his flesh and ripping open the front of his shirt. He roared at her in response, baring his teeth to her in a show of dominance but the problem was, she wasn’t a wolf, she didn’t have to obey him as an alpha. She scratched at him a bit again, though he knew for certain her reason was likely to get a few more drops of his blood on her pale fingers, wanting another taste. He was all for playing into her game.

He sprun after her, claws and teeth freed, his full wolf form coming to the surface now. He tore off his shirt and went for her, she was quick but he matched her speed almost perfectly, the pair seeming as though both were on a hunt. He dodged another attack from her just barely, her sharp nails knicking his abdomen but the wolf quickly healed in seconds. She caught his gaze, her eyes glowing bright red and the smirk on her face indicating what he already felt her doing to him.

His body responded to her force of will, making him crave her, urging his hunger so he’d continue their playful round of cat and mouse. “That’s cheating.” He huffed, breathing heavily and making her laugh as she claimed it was only strategy. Derek lurched for her while she spoke, managing to snag the belt loop of her jeans on one finger but with the way he yanked her hard the fabric tore at her hip and nearly sent her tumbling. He smirked at the little surprised gasp she gave, seeing false anger in her expression. “Hope you didn’t like those too much. The rest is sure to follow.” He vowed around his sharp edged canines protruding from his lips.

They fought back and forth for he wasn’t sure how long until somehow he ended up on the floor, back against the wall with her climbing him and pinning him down, rising up his desires. He gazed up at her, panting from exersion as well as want as he grasped the leg of the foot that she’d pressed into his chest, ensuring he stay put. He let a majority of his wolf form fade out, pretending to give as he caressed up her thigh where she stood above him slightly.

Derek grasped her leg and Bia purred under his touch that drew higher but when she started to lean into him, give him access to her and spread her legs despite the fabric still concealing her, he had a change of plans. His eyes flashed red again, all signs of submission gone as he shifted on the floor and yanked her weight from under her, flipping her onto her back and hearing the thunk of her frame hitting the ground. Had it been anyone else he might have worried but there wasn’t much he could do to harm Bianca. She gasped and looked up at him, scrambling on the floor to get back up but he locked her legs down and slid up her body, kissing over her still clothed lower half up to her belly.

She slapped at him, or made the attempt to but he already was anticipating it with the way her frame tensed and flinched under his weight as he made his way to her chest. His own hand shot up, catching her wrist in the air like it was nothing and she fought against his hold. The alpha growled low in his chest, possessive more than controlling as he slammed her hand down and then the other when she tried again. He bit at her skin just below her breast, nuzzling into her roughly to tease, slowly kissing and marking his path up to her neck and lips.

He drew his face just a fraction away from hers, “Remember when I said you were part of the pack? That makes me fairly confident you’ll submit to your alpha, wolf or not.” He breathed through clenched teeth, meeting her eyes again that were still faintly red but this time he was certain it was with desire not need to fight. She asked him if he was certain and he laughed, pinning her down with his whole body weight and grasping her wrists in one hand while the other traced down her chest and over her belly. He admired her form, flicking his claws out on command and using his pointer finger to tear the center bit of fabric of her strapless bra.

The garment popped open for him and he grinned devilishly down at her exposed top half, “Hope you’re not attached to that either. I’ll replace it don’t worry or make you run bare for my enjoyment.” He hummed, lowering his head and tightening his grip on her wrists as she struggled against him. He pressed his lips to her chest, seeking out one of her hardened nipples and suckling her smooth flesh until she mewled beneath him. His nails reverted to normal but his eyes remained red with his need to dominate her, his desire to have every part of her that he could in her prone state.

His free hand not holding her down trailed to her jeans, flicking the button open with his thumb and index finger without a struggle and guiding his hand into her pants. Bianca arched up into him and growled his name in return, demanding he let her touch him, that he let her go. “I won. You said to catch you and I did.” He insisted with a grin, lifting his head from her breast to watch her face contort as he circled his fingers over her clit softly at first, steadily adding to the pressure the more noise she made for him. 

"Derek let me go... Let me touch you..." Bianca demanded, groaning roughly when Derek slipped his hand beneath her pants, countering that he had won according to the terms she herself had set. A smug grin splashed across his handsome face as he began working her, the callused pads of his middle and ring finger making rapid circles over her most sensitive spot. Bianca strained and writhed beneath him, completely locked down by his body, helpless to do anything other than be played like a finely tuned instrument by her lover. Her chest rose and fell rapidly against him and he pushed his hand further down, dipping his digits into her slick core and grinding his palm against her clit in tandem with his come hither motions inside her.

"Ah... Oh god Derek don't stop, don't stop!" Bianca mewled, her demands to be set free changing to simple pleas that he carry her over the edge of her pleasure that was quickly building inside her. He grinned fiercely, moving his legs so they no longer pinned hers down and setting her wrists free but she made no moves to escape him now, simply clawing into his shoulders for purchase as she began riding his hand to spur herself that much closer to her peak.

Derek dipped his head down to her chest again, his dark scruff tickling her pale skin as he mouthed at her full breasts and nipped at her collar bone, the extra sensation on top of what he was doing with his fingers sending her over the edge. Bianca cried his name as she shattered, shaking from the intensity of her release and collapsing back against the floor when the last wave rolled through her.

"Gods... You're far too good at that." Bianca cursed, panting and giggling airily as she floated on the afterglow of her climax, reaching down to gently pull Derek's hand from between her legs and up to her lips. Her eyes dimmed back down to their typical hazel hue and she kept her gaze trained on his ruby orbs, knowing that making her come apart like that had nearly sent her wolf over the edge himself. She licked along his fingers soaked with her pleasure, her warm pink tongue swirling over his skin as she took them in her mouth and sucked him clean. Derek growled in response and she pushed her other hand down between them to stroke his straining bulge through his jeans, knowing she could probably make him come without ever touching him bare but she wanted to feel him.

The blonde sat up off the floor and this time Derek allowed her to do so, his breathing uneven as she left him prone for a moment to shimmy her skintight jeans and panties off, kneeling back down and tugging his own bottoms off. Derek smirked at her as his gaze swept over her body, muttering how beautiful she was and she smiled fondly as she settled atop his hard frame. His hands slid up her body as she craned down to kiss him tenderly, their gentle touches now in contrast to their rough game of cat and mouse earlier. Bianca could feel Derek's arousal throbbing and hot against her abdomen and she shifted to languidly begin grinding her wet sex against him, earning a few low rumbles from deep in his chest.

"That whole time we were apart... When I thought you were gone and I went through ever torture imaginable... This is where I would go in my mind to escape it. Here, in your arms with your heartbeat soothing me. I never once doubted your love for me Derek, and that was what sustained me, even when I thought it was only a memory." Bianca whispered, her eyes growing dewy and a soft moan falling from her lips as she slowly sank down onto her lover's hard length.

Her wolf gripped her tight in response, gently guiding her movements as the brilliant red color faded from his eyes and he craned his head up to kiss her deeply. They broke apart and Bianca pressed her brow to his, his name falling like a prayer from her lips as she clenched around him and increased her pace, her own desire building rapidly again on the heels of her first peak.

Derek braced his feet on the floor and began thrusting up into her harder, taking the pace from her again but this time she didn't even try to reassert dominance, clinging to him and crying out as he drove them both over the edge in the same breath. He came deep inside her and she shuddered and sighed, her eyes rolling back in her head as her orgasm overwhelmed her. His movements finally slowed to a stop and Bianca slumped against his sweaty frame, humming and nuzzling her nose into his throat, kissing his skin softly.

"All right Mr. Alpha, I submitted to you, now it's your duty to look after me as a member of your pack, right? Take me to the bed." Bianca murmured against his flesh, giggling when he complained at her but shifted first to sit up and then stand holding her weight like it was nothing to him, swinging her up into a bridal-style carry over to the bed that likely hadn't seen use in decades. He pulled the top cover off with one yank leaving only the sheets that it had been protecting from the dust, setting her down and kissing a trail down her body rather than lying down beside her himself.

"Hmmm Derek... I thought I was the one who was supposed to eat you?" Bianca tittered, her breathing hitching as his scruff brushed over her belly and inner thigh. When he glanced back up at her from between her legs his eyes were bright red once more and she shivered, biting her lower lip in anticipation as he told her in no uncertain terms that he would take what he wanted from her tonight, then if she was good he might consider letting her do the same. Bianca giggled but it melted into a moan as he began mouthing at her center, her toes curling in the sheets and her fingers tangling into his thick dark hair.

"Whatever you say big bad wolf... I'm all yours." Bianca panted, her hips tipping up involuntarily as he began lapping at her, quivering from the sensations he was causing when her body was still so sensitive from before.

“Take you to bed? You’re getting a little too bossy there.” Derek returned, scooping her up anyways and carrying her back to the room that he decided to claim now. He tugged the comforter down and set her on the far cleaner sheet, lying her out for him and smiling against her flesh as he started kissing down her frame. She questioned his attentions in a teasing tone but he didn’t even react or respond, his lips on her thighs, nearing her center despite what she was saying.

He glanced up at her, blinking once and instantly his eyes were red, hungry for her sweet taste, “I’ll take what I want tonight, then if you’re a good girl I might consider allowing you to do the same.” He smirked, lowering his head again and mouthing at her center, delving his tongue into her folds as she responded, offering herself to him but he didn’t really care considering he had a mind to take anyways. He lapped at her core, greedily taking all that he could from her previous pleasure before working over her clit with his tongue and lips.

He focused on her button of nerves, sucking her sensitive flesh and making her gasp and groan beneath him, her fingers tugging at his hair and he growled in response only putting more pressure against her button. Bianca fell back further into the mattress, arching up against his face and he pinned her hips down to keep her from writhing too much of her own accord against him, wanting to keep his controlled pace. She tugged his hair again and panted that she was going to come and he urged her further with his mouth, drawing a hand up and stroking her walls with his fingers in time with the attention of his mouth.

Bianca cried out, her body bowing up with pleasure as she toppled over the edge, coming around his digits and making him groan as well. Derek let her ride out her high, withdrawing his fingers and letting up on her clit. He pulled his hand up to his face and sucked off his fingers, cleaning them with his mouth all the while his eyes still glowing red. He shifted to sit upright more, groaning as Bia grabbed him suddenly and her nails bit into his thick flesh of his shoulders, yanking him down for a hungry kiss and ravishing his mouth with her own.

She egged him on a bit, encouraging him hard for her again and his body slowly reacted to the way she was grabbing and kissing him. His lover’s hand trailed down his abdomen and she wrapped her fingers around his length, free hand pushing his shoulder and before he could react or even scold her for not letting him continue what he promised he would do, she had him on his back. The alpha snarled at the change in scenery, making her giggle when his fangs revealed themselves again. She tsked and put her hand over his chest, urging him to lie flat on his back which he did this time without much resistance.

“I don’t think I gave you permission to take over.” Derek teased, rolling his hips up into her hand again in response to her firm touch. Bianca chuckled, kissing his neck to his shoulder before finding his pulse point. He could feel the way she tensed, that she wanted to taste him. “Go on baby. May as well if you’re not gonna let me play anymore.” He joked through a huff of breath, her teeth sinking into his skin and his blood pumping, dripping from the wounds she caused but she quickly lapped it up just as eagerly as he had when he ate her out. 

Bianca hummed against Derek's heated skin, sinking her pearly fangs into him and staining them red. She could taste his need in his blood, moaning at his intoxicating flavor and pumping his length firmly as she took from him. Derek jolted and growled beneath her, craning his head to the side giving her better access. She used her vampiric power to draw his blood to the surface, riling him almost to his breaking point but not quite pushing him over the edge.

Bianca sat up atop him and licked her lips clean of his sweet blood, arching her delicate brow at her wolf when he panted out a little jibe about him being too much for her to handle. "Oh trust me my heart, I can more than handle you. You're barely dessert, let alone a full meal." She teased, climbing down his body and retracting her fangs. The blonde curved down to lick her lover's straining arousal like a popsicle before swallowing him down, smirking at his rough sounds of pleasure and watching him tear deep furrows in the mattress with his claws as she sucked him hard.

Bianca felt him throbbing in her throat, knowing he was about to come and pulling off of him, interrupting his growl of protest by sinking her teeth into his flesh just above his hipbone. Derek cursed and twitched as she greedily lapped at his blood, her hand pumping him furiously again till he came with a loud groan, his seed spilling on his chiseled abs and running down her hand.

Bianca licked at Derek's wounds till they closed completely, raising her head and smirking at her wolf as he panted trying to recover from his peak. She slid back up the bed to sprawl against him, sighing happily as he reached out to tug the now torn and bloodstained sheet up over their entwined bodies.

"Can't we just stay here forever and keep doing that over and over till we die?" Bianca mused, giggling at her wolf's response and snuggling into him closer when he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed when he reminded her they had a few pests to exterminate before they could relax, nodding and tipping her head up to rest her delicate chin on his chest.

"Derek, if there are five or more of them, you need to take your pups and run. Get them behind a threshold and I'll hold them off as long as I can. I don't think Desmond would send more than three, but... We'll need more than our current number to win if he did." She instructed, searching her lover's face watching his emotions play out ranging from ire to understanding to worry. She reached up and smoothed the furrow of stress from his brow, tipping her head down to kiss at his chest lovingly.

"I have faith in you and your young ones my heart. But I can't watch them all fall in an unmatched battle. I'm one of Desmond's eldest children, so I should be able to give you some time at least. You have to live, Derek. Not just for me but for them." She murmured softly sliding further up his body and kissing him deeply, melting at his touch and relaxing against his frame when they finally broke apart. 

The pair drifted off to sleep soon after, and it was no small blessing in Bianca's mind when she woke at dawn not having had a single nightmare plague her slumber. Her stirring roused her lover and she smiled fondly down at him as he stretched and groaned, kissing from the point of his shoulder up to his throat when he sat up in bed as well.

"Good morning my heart. Shall we bag ourselves some fangers?" Bianca asked in a chipper tone at odds with the dark subject, grinning at his positive response and getting up to don her black skinny jeans but she was sorely lacking for any other clothing thanks to their fun the night before. She hummed curiously and nabbed Derek's shirt off the floor, pulling it on though the rips across the front of it still showed most of her pert breasts. "I think I'll go and see if I might borrow something from Erica." Bianca laughed, jogging over to the spiral staircase and flitting up it nearly too fast to track her movements.

Erica only had a small duffle bag of personal items like clothes but still Bianca was able to borrow a bra and deep green tank top, her longer torso and fuller chest making the already revealing top nearly ludicrous in how little it concealed. The vampire was hardly concerned by it however, in fact she was more than a little amused by the way Derek was ogling her as he made breakfast for his betas, burning himself on the stove once when she walked by him and very deliberately bent forward right in his line of sight to pick up her boots.

Scott, Stiles and Isaac arrived fairly early, and Bianca was similarly amused by all three young men's reaction to the way she was dressed except now she had the added bonus of watching her lover shoot a glare at the human boy in particular for staring openly at her. She walked right up to the young man and folded her arms just under her breasts, pushing them up even further and biting back a crow of laughter at the way his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Stiles. I believe we told you very explicitly not to come along on this one. I'm sure you're a very useful asset to this pack, but this battle is no place for a human." Bianca chided, getting the sneaking suspicion that the boy hadn't heard a word she'd said with the way he was blatantly devouring her with his eyes.


End file.
